Plus Ultralight Beam
by R3ACH4theSky
Summary: (RE-UPLOAD) Follow Sonreí as she discovers what it means to be a hero. Toshinori Yagi is a blessing to her life after the death of her mother, All Might's former sidekick. Toshinori holds many secrets from the girl as he trains her during her high school career at U.A. varying from his persona as All Might, to the identity of her father... (Oc/?) *sorry I can't log into my account*
1. Olympic Gold

The day that she acquired her quirk was a day that she'd never forget.

The sky that night had never felt closer. The stars twinkled above her and casted a light that seemed to warm her spirit. They winked at her and playfully dared her to reach out and grab them.

Sonreí Pérez climbed up halfway out of the sunroof of her mother's vehicle, "Mommy the stars are following us!" She exclaimed as she rested her elbows on the roof of the moving car. The stars chased after them as the wind flew against her face and spiritedly caressed her rosy wind-chilled cheeks. The young girl's blushed smile widened and her eyes glowed bright as they reflected the illuminated sky.

Her mother, Isobel Pérez couldn't help but to smile at her young daughters' excitement. This was the way that things were supposed to be. Children's eyes were to be filled with excitement and wonder, not hopelessness and self-doubt.

"That's the reason we came here, Sonni." Isobel slowly turned the car onto the side of the dirt road as to not hurt her daughter and decelerated the car down to a stop. Isobel tickled the bottom half of her daughter that remained inside of the vehicle. The young girl of just five years old popped back into the car and giggled furiously before embracing her mother. The little girl ran her fingers through her mother's thick, curly hair and admired its coarse texture.

Isobel held her daughter tight as she opened the car door, took a step outside and pointed to the sky, "You see all of those stars, baby girl?"

Sonni nodded her head in amazement before running out into the grass clearing on the side of the road, giggling all the way. As she spun around with her chin in the air the stars became bright, circular streaks. When she stopped spinning, she shook herself from the slightly blurred vision before she turned to look at her mother, "How many do you think are up there?"

"An unimaginable amount _mija_." Isobel shook her head with uncertainty, "Infinity."

'Wow' was all that Sonni could mutter as her mother continued, "Sonni, in every direction there is an infinite number of stars. Do you know what stars are?"

"Ummm…" She jumped into her mother's legs and tapped her chip with her index finger, "Christmas lights?"

A choking laugh erupted from Isobel's throat, "Not this time of year, baby."

Her mother held out her hand to reveal a small golden flame that resembles the stars, "It's _energy._" she finished. Sonni had seen her mother use her quirk countless times but it seemed to amaze her more and more every time.

Isobel could manipulate and sense energy. It first appeared as apathy when she herself was a little girl. She could feel people's presence before she could see them. She could feel very basic emotions from this energy like sad, mad and happy. Eventually she discovered that she could take strong energy from her surroundings and concentrate them into physical light beams. When she manipulated this energy it often took a golden, dreamy appearance.

The trick with her quirk was that her concentration had to be perfect for them to manipulate large quantities of energy. Because of this, her mother could usually only manipulate and greatly intensify energy that was directly within her eyesight or physically touching her, giving the appearance of laser vision.

Sonni, of course, at the age of five wasn't aware of most of these details. She simply knew that her mother was an amazing golden flame of warm light. She loved the warmth that her mother brought with her quirk.

"Sonni," her mother snapped her out to her thoughts of admiration, "This energy is something that is within you. Even if you don't have this quirk or any quirk at all. I want you to know that you are made up of the same things as those stars. And your potential is infinite," she looked seriously into her daughter's eyes, "Just like those stars."

"That light is in me?"

"Yes, of course baby girl."

"And… and I can be like you?"

"No _mija_. You can be like _you. _You are so amazing. Every time I look at you, I can see it, so don't let anyone let you feel otherwise."

Tears welled up in Sonni's eyes as she hugged her mother's chest. Isobel sighed as she scooped her child up into her arms and stood, "I love you, baby. I'm sorry he couldn't be here to see how much potential you have. Just know that if he was, he'd be proud of the woman you are going to become. I just know it." Isobel said as she sat back down in the car, still holding her young child. She placed her in the passenger seat beside her and started the car up.

Isobel wished that she had better words. But how could she find words to tell her young child that her father absence was not her fault. No. Those words didn't exist.

Of course, Isobel knew that she was doing the best she could as a single parent but Sonni wanted her father to _see_ her. She wanted the man she had never met to find her and tell her how _proud_ he was to call her his.

Isobel tried not to tear up. She knew it was _her_ fault that her baby girl was suffering. But how was she supposed to tell Sonni that when she looked at her that way? With those big, loving eyes and hopeful smile. Isobel didn't know what she would do if that loving face was turned into one of resentment. No. The mother decided that she would revel in her daughter's high esteem for just a little while longer before she told her the full, hard truth.

She looked to her daughter as she fought back tears and plastered a smile onto her face, "Buckle up, buttercup. We are about to roll."

Sonni felt immensely warm. Now that the golden glow of energy was in her, she would always feel as amazing as she did when she hugged her mother.

Sonreí loved her mother more than anything. Any travesty that might happen in her life, her mother would shield her from. Any fear that the young child held in her heart was immediately demolished as soon as she felt the presence of her mom, and now that presence would permanently be with her.

Any doubt that Sonreí had in her mind was wiped away with the uplifting words her mother would give her because, after all, that's what heroes do.

And her mother was exactly that- a hero. Sonreí wasn't the only one to think so either. The entire nation looked up to her mother as a hero. Even the likes of All Might himself had fought alongside her mother and even thanked her on many occasions.

Her mother, heroine Olympic Gold, had saved hundreds of people. First in the in her home of the Dominican Republic, then later as an upstart American hero and finally, at the side of All Might in Japan. Through all of these locations, the heroine had stayed true to her name, she had a heart of gold. That's why what happened next came as such a surprise. How could such an honorable hero fall so easily?

Isobel and Sonni were driving across the bridge that connected the wilderness they had just left behind to Musutafu, Japan. The bridge was busy considering it was a Friday night, and this was one of the only ways to go in and out of that area of the city. Sonni was gawking out of the window at the bright lights strung across the cables of the bridge when suddenly, the family of two heard a loud explosion come from behind them.

Isobel whipped her head around to see the beginning of the bridge from the side they had just entered had been blown up and the few cars close to that end of the bridge had either been blown into the water or were sent crashing into the cars in front of them. This goes for the 'lucky' cars at least. Another explosion sounded from the other side of the bridge was well. With the two sides of the bridge decimated, _they were trapped._

Isobel quickly snapped into hero mode and pulled her phone out to send a distress signal to any other heroes nearby. As her phone was in her left hand Isobel reached for the radio in her purse with her right hand.

'This would be a faster way to reach someone nearby.' she thought, "The north bridge is going down. This is Olympic Gold. Does anyone copy? The North bridge to Mutufasu is down due to explosive activity."

Sonni began to start trembling. She had never seen her mother this serious before.

A few voiced replied to her radio,

"Copy."

"Copy that, Olympic Gold."

"I am on my way" Sonni perked up. She recognized that last voice. It was All Might!

Isobel swiftly clicked her seat-belt off and reached to open the car door.

"Mommy, wait! Don't leave me!" Sonni wailed as tears ran down her face.

Isobel listen to the wails and cries of the dozens of people on this bridge. Some sounded like cries of children not far from age of her very own child. A chunk of her heart bled and oozed guilt onto her body as her mind split on what to do.

"Baby. I would never leave you," she quickly reassured her child, "We are gonna be okay, but mommy has to go make sure _everyone_ is safe."

Her tremors settled down as she began to feel more at ease as her mother placed one of her legs of the car, "Okay." The small child whispered.

But her ease was short lived as a series of explosions quickly sounded one after another. The last explosion sounding closer than the last. Sonni snapped her seat-belt off her body and threw herself around to toward the rear window.

"Sonni! SEAT-BELT!" Isobel cried out, but it was too late.

The car was thrown toward the side of the bridge, near a bright blue sign. Isobel winced at the sound of her daughter's yelp but was helpless to help as her foot became wedged between the car door and the concrete wall of the bridge.

She stifled a cry of her own.

"Sonni curl up into a ball, cover your head with your hands and close your eyes," she was sure that this came out a lot more panicked than she had meant for it to., "Don't open them until I say so. We will be fine. We are going to be alright." Sonni wasn't the only one that she was trying to convince as the desperate mother tried to conjure energy from the explosions to form a shield around them.

She had failed as an explosion hit close to their car and sent debris and glass flying in every direction. Their car caved inwards on the left side from the blast. Isobel quickly glanced at her daughter in and stared in amazement for a short second. A golden aura emitted from her tiny body that deflected the flying debris.

"Son-" Another explosion hit their car almost directly sending them flying into the car in front of them. Another followed soon after that in front of them. Isobel cried out as her abdomen was pierced by the metal pole of the bright blue sign that had been on her left just moments before. The blast had sent the metal straight through her. The pole remained in her body; Isobel was shocked but still noticed Sonni try to lift her head from her tiny arms to see why her mother had screamed.

"SONNI, KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN." She tried to sound demanding, but it came out as more of a plea. A few more explosions detonated in front of them before they stopped as suddenly as they had begun. Isobel was gasping for breath as she saw a familiar figure raise from the smoke and debris that the explosions had left behind. A recognizable booming voice sounded like a war trumpet, could soon be heard.

"There is no need to worry now! For I am here!"

Isobel felt that she was about to pass out, "Sonni keep your eyes closed until All Might says you can open th-" she slurred until her words came to a stop.

Sonni began to sob as she shook in terror. Something was not right. Why was her mommy making her do this? They were both going to be alright. All Might is here, and he said so himself. _She_ said so herself.

"Mommy!" she wailed just before her car door was ripped open and she felt two big arms scoop her up out of her seat, "Can I look up now All Might?" She looked up before the hero could give an answer to her question and was surprised to see that who held her was not All Might. It was Cementoss, the cement hero.

Sonni turned her head to look back at her mother but Cementoss quickly conjured a wall blocking her view. This frightened Sonni. The child began sobbing, "MOMMY!"

On the other side of the cement wall All Might stared at Olympic Gold's Body in terror. He had known this woman for years. But this body in front of him felt like a strangers'. He could not imagine the ever smiling, ever wise being of light he knew to become a victim in such a dark dismal scene. He smashed the pole into a shorter, more effective size. He knew if he pulled it out of her she would bleed out. All Might looked at his old friend and pulled her close to him, "Your daughter will know you another day. Don't give up, Bell. She needs you."

Isobel drowsily pried her eyes open to meet her old friend's stare.

Ectoplasm, the clone hero, and his many embodiments were looking for survivors and evacuating them when he noticed All Might frozen staring at a half-dead woman as she muttered to him. Ectoplasm's eyes widened as he realized that that woman was none other than Olympic Gold-All Might's former sidekick.

"ALL MIGHT!" Ectoplasm hissed, "The EMT's will arrive in three minutes, but there are still dozens more people to save. You can't let whatever history you two have get in the way of your status as peacekeeper."

All Might looked down at the ground. His trademark smile was nowhere to be seen, "I can get her to a hospital in just two." He reasoned as he jumped hundreds of feet into the air and flew away.

Sonni watched as he flew away and she felt her mother's presence fade away with him. She had never been able to feel her presence before, but it felt like looking into the stars again. It felt like energy. As quickly as she began to feel this, It faded just as quickly. She became scared and felt alone as her mother drifted from her.

Panicked she pleaded, "Please take me to my mommy! Please!" she pleaded to no one in particular as she began to sob- just to anyone that could hear her.

* * *

The fifteen-minute drive to the hospital felt like hours as she sat in the back of the police vehicle. She stared at all the stars, but the deeper they got into the city, the less twinkling energy she saw.

When they pulled up to the hospital, she still could not feel her mother's energy. Maybe she had imagined it in the first place. She hoped this to be true as she walked into the sliding glass doors of the entrance to the building alongside the officer that was to be her escort. He had introduced himself to her, but she couldn't remember what he called himself. Her brain was overloading. As her mind raced, the next few events became choppy. Like strobe lights the events discontinuously unfolded.

The front desk.

The elevator.

Second floor.

Dimly lit room 213.

She saw a tall, blonde man hunched over a hospital bed. Little did she know this man was All Might himself. Reduced to a weakened stature due to his weakened spirit. By the way his shoulders were moving she figured that he was crying. Something about this situation made her feel very uneasy. Something was wrong—really wrong.

She turned around and ran out of the room. The panicked young child threw herself by the door of room 213 against the wall, on the floor, "I'm not going in there!" tears welled up as she screamed at the policeman, "I don't like it in there! Where is my mommy?" she cried. The officer looked helpless.

"Tsukauchi." All Might had begun to walk toward the door, "Why don't you go downstairs and wait a second? I'll take it from here."

"All right Toshinori. I'll…see you then…" The officer took his hat off and held it to his chest solemnly, "I am sorry for your loss." the officer put his hat back on and sadly walked back toward the elevator. The little girl was sitting against the wall near the door with her arms crossed and rested on her lifted knees. She stared wide eyed at the floor in front of her. Tears fell down her little face. Her two braids slumped down her shoulders and fell down her back, which he noticed was moving up and down very viciously due to her heavy breathing. _The girl was panicking. _The tall, blonde man swiftly sat down next to her.

He didn't know where to start. He cleared his throat, "Hey kiddo."

She looked up at him with her teary, amber eyes and cried out sadly, "She's gone?"

Toshinori looked into those eyes and saw the familiar eyes of someone he once adored. He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, "No..." He choked. All Might puffed his chest up and repeated this more confidently, "No. She is not. She's with you."

She looked at him with wet cheeks, "What?"

"She's with you," He repeated, "I see so much of her in you," his voice almost cracked, "Your mother and I were really good friends. And I know that she loved you so much that she instilled everything she needed into you to become an amazing young lady. I entrust that you took every lesson to heart. I can see it. In your eyes, young one, I see the very same light that was in hers. The very same _energy_."

Sonni wiped her tears as All Might continued.

"It's okay to be sad," He paused, "but you can't let it stop you from becoming the woman your mother knew you could be," He looked up to the ceiling of the hallway they sat in and began to reminisce. He wanted to tell this girl what he was thinking but he had to do it in a way that didn't blow his secret identity as All Might, "I am a trainer for heros here in Japan and your mother was, by far the strongest hero in the game. I met her when I was with All Might on his first American Tour."

Sonni looked at him with bewildered eyes as she wiped tears from her cheek. The man continued his tale.

"Olympic Gold was well on her way to becoming the number one American Hero. She first met All Might when the two had a public debriefing of violent crime statistics in their nations. She exalted the theories he had concerning crime containment and the two began their friendship. I was there as their friendship grew. They became more than just friends, in that short period of a few months Olympic Gold and All Might knew that their friendship was destined to be something greater. Something that could bring about real change to the world as a whole. Isobel, Olympic Gold, had decided to come back to Japan with All Might so they could become an inseparable partnership. All Might never saw her as a sidekick, but as his equal. To him, she was the number one hero."

Sonni began to tear up again, this time, it was tears of joy. The man stood up and outstretched his hand to the little girl.

Sonni looked at the hand for a moment before cautiously grabbing hold of it. The two were silent as they walked to the elevator. Sonni wiped the remainder of her tears. As the elevator door closed, Sonni looked to the man, "What's your name mister?"

"Toshinori Yagi."

"Im Sonni—I mean. Perez Sonreí. Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"… Does this mean I am going to live with you?" The child sliced the silence open and let this thought dangle in front of Toshinori like a gutted fish.

All Might accidentally bit his tongue in shock, "Um. Uh. Sadly no. My job is way too strenuous for me to properly suite you." Honestly the man had never even owned a pet before. He had no idea how to keep anything alive. Some hero—some _protector_ he was.

Sonni looked at the ground, "Oh. Will I be alone then?" His heart sank as the elevator door opened. At the sight of this, he wanted to take care of this small child more than anything, but to take custody of her would be gravely selfish and dangerous. Plus, who knows what could happen if an evil doer were to find out their relationship.

The pair met with officer Tsukauchi once again who smiled at the young girl and bent down to talk on her level, "How about you go sit down over in the lobby for a second." He gestured to the rows of chairs a few yards away, "I bet you're tired."

She was tired.

Today had been the most exhausting day of her short life.

Once she sat down and laid her head back onto the back of a chair the officer opened his mouth again, this time to All Might, "Do you know of any family she could go to?"

All Might slowly nodded his head yes, "She told me the name of her father," He paused, "But it's no good."

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

All Might tried not to be loud but he was furious, "I mean _he_ is no good! He's unfit to father the child of such an honorable woman."

"All M- I mean- Toshinori, whatever you had with Bell in the past is over with. You can't just withhold this child from a decent life because you're jealous. The woman you loved moved on like you told her to. You can't be upset at that. The Symbol of Peace can't raise her." All Might winced at his words before looking to the ground in shame. He shot a glance to the little girl.

She was comforting a little boy about her age. He had dark green, almost black, hair and freckles that made his young face look innocent even for a child. She was hugging him and telling him that everything was going to be okay, "Even if you don't have any quirk at all." she told the boy, "you are made up of the same energy as stars. They are 'infument' and so is your potential."

"I'll take her in." the police officer spoke up suddenly, "I owe Bell my life at least five times over. It's the least I could do. I would hate to see such a beautiful young girl be tarnished by our foster system."

All Might looked at him with wide eyes. His long arms reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, "You have no idea how much this means to me Tsukauchi. Thank you." He choked.

Sonni kept the small boy in an embrace as well. She wanted to spread light just like her mommy.

_Prior to the embrace, the boy's face looked blank. Not in a calm way. It was more like shell shock. When His mother sat him down at the chair next to hers and went to go fill out paperwork at the front desk, Sonni had asked the boy what was wrong. He told her that he had just come back from a doctor's appointment where he was told he didn't have a quirk. He looked so broken that she felt compelled to intervene. _

Sonni ended the embrace and told the boy to outstretch his hand.

The boy cautiously abided.

Sonni concentrated as hard as she could on his palm just like her mother had done with her so many times before and soon after, a ball of golden light appeared in the boy's palm.

"WOAH!" the boy exclaimed as a smile crept onto his face. Sonni was almost as surprised as he was. Usually when she tried to do that, she had to use her imagination and just pretend that it had worked.

All Might in the background watched in awe as well as his jaw dropped, 'so she developed her mother's quirk.'

The ball of light dance around in his hand before assimilating into the skin of his palm. The boy looked shocked, "W-where did it go?" he sounded disappointed.

Sonni shook her head, "Nowhere," She looked at the boy with a half-smile "I said your potential is 'imfinite.' That was just a little bit of your energy. Now it's back inside of you for you to use. How are you going to use it?

"I'm gonna be a hero even without a quirk!" the boy exclaimed, "I can do it! I can be just like All Might!"

All Might's ears perked at this.

The boy's mother rushed over and hugged Sonni, having overheard a majority of their conversation, "Thank you. You really have no idea how much this means to him." she swept her happy child up and walked out of the hospital.

Little did she know she was going to meet that optimistic little green haired boy again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi.**

**I wrote this story on my other account a while back when I couldn't remember my password to this one.**

**Now this story is back on my mind, but when I went to update it I COULDN'T GET INTO ****THAT**** ACCOUNT! #$%**

**So if you see two ****_similar_**** stories on this website that's why (although I have made major changes to the story line because why not)**

**I have been writing in this story as well as my other ones for a while without uploading them so I should have steady updates every week for at least a few months**

**If you know of my other story ****_Broken Promises_****: I have quite a few chapters done for that as well, I just feel very unhappy with them. I should be uploading them soon though!**


	2. Secrets, Secrets

Ch 2

'"I AM HERE! I AM HERE! I AM HERE!" All Might's voice repeated over and over again like a broken record.

Sonreí Pérez groaned as she struggled to pry her eyes open. She let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room.

"I AM HERE! I AM HERE!" All Might exclaimed.

Sonni sat up in her bed angrily, "I get it!" She exclaimed as she hit the snooze on her Silver Age All Might alarm clock, "I get it. You're here. Now, shut up!" Sonni grabbed the clock and took the batteries out just for extra precaution. She sat and stared at the clock as her body woke up. It was a smiling All Might with his fists attached to his hip as he poked his chest out. The alarm clock showed the time on his big barrel chest.

Next to the hero's figure was his partner, Olympic Gold. The figurine of this heroine stared up at All Might as she too was smiling with her head high and chest out. One of her elbows was used to lean against All Might while the other hand was on her hip. Her costume resembled that of an Olympic gymnast with a theme of red white and blue with a golden star on the slightly off center of her chest.

Sonni remembered how this slight misalignment used to bother her when she was a small child. She would ask her mother why the star was always leaning to the left like melted pile of icing a warm cake. Like it was too excited to become a part of her wardrobe and jumped on before it had time to cool down.

Her mother would tell her that it was okay to have it slightly off. That not everything in nature is perfectly shaped, but still beautiful. After all, the heart is settled slightly to the left.

Sonni would ask her if that was why she placed the star there.

Her mother would shake her head and explain how she sewed her very own costume when she was a young girl. How she had to used threads from her old tattered clothes, because the small village that she grew up in taught her how to be resourceful. That It was okay if something had a few imperfections and that it didn't have to make it any less valuable.

So her mother kept this design from her very first costume to remember the lessons her village taught her.

Sonni traced her finger across the smile of Olympic Gold before gently sighing and getting out of bed.

She drowsily made her way out of her room and knocked on the door across from hers, "Tsukauchi!" She continued to knock, "Are you awake Naomasa?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Im up." the man sounded half asleep.

Sonni raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yea..yeah.."

She sighed. Maybe she could give him a half hour more of sleep, "Okay I'm waking you up at 6am, but that means that you will only have thirty minutes to get ready and arrive at work!"

Sonni heard incoherent grumbling before walking away back to her room. The grabbed her toothbrush and luffa before walking to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time. She examined her curly brown hair first. The sandy brown wooly mammoth of a beast perched on her head mocked her through the mirror. The frizzy curls dared her to bring a brush to them—a daily battle to momentarily tame the beast that Sonni often loss.

Even though she spent a considerable amount of time daily wrestling with her hair, she would never dare straighten it. It was one of the only features that she had inherited from her mother. Even so, her curls were way wilder and more unpredictable than her mother's ever were, but these stupid stubborn sections in the front laid, straight and almost rigid. They framed and elongated her already oval face.

After she won her daily battle, Sonni practiced a smile in the mirror before squishing her face to make it rounder. Her structures were ridged. Not soft like her mother's- not beautiful like her mother's. Sonni scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out, "Be prettier." She scolded the reflection.

_'Yeah right. As if pitying yourself will give you a magical metamorphosis. This isn't Cinderella.' _She grabbed her cheeks one more time and firmly pinched them.

Sonni froze as she made eye contact with herself.

A familiar golden glance of 'What the fuck am I doing.'

She promptly let go of her face and got ready for her day. After getting dressed she went to go wake up her guardian, "IT'S 5:50!" She pounded on the door again, "Be out here in ten or I am coming in for you!" she warned as she gave the door a final knock for good measure.

Sonni walked to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for the two. After popping four waffles into the toaster she poured a glass of water to sip on and she went through her phone.

She opened her messages and saw only two names: Naomasa Tsukauchi and Toshinori Yagi. She clicked on the latter's messages.

'**I am on my way to your city. Would you like to meet for lunch?'**

She had replied, **'yeah sure! its beautiful outside today. we can do that picnic like we wanted! meet me at the grocery near Tsukauchi-san's house!'**

'**What time'**

**'I have an exam at 9am so maybe at around 1:30.'**

**'See you then young Perez.'**

**'Can't wait Toshi.'**

She smiled down at her phone as she thought of the exciting day ahead of her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the smell of burnt bread. She gasped and whipped her head toward the toaster. She saw flames begin to cultivate inside of the small kitchen utensil.

Sonni gasped so hard she almost choked, "SHIIIIIIIIT."

Panicked, she fumbled to the cabinet under the sink in search of the fire extinguisher. To her horror it was gone. Her entire, perfect day was about to be interrupted by Waffles Gone Wild and she wanted nothing else but to cry. She hysterically searched around the house for the extinguisher. She was searching so furiously that she didn't even notice that Tsukauchi had brought it into the kitchen from her room and Subdued the flames.

He sighed, "Good Morning Sonni."

She fell onto her back on the hardwood floor of the apartment, "Morning, Naomasa."

"Well. I have to go into work. Try not to burn down the house while I am gone," the man paused and threw the young girl pleading eyes, "Please." he begged. Most people say this as a joke but Tsukauchi had to say this to his child very seriously. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened and it almost certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Sir, yes sir." she agreed with a sheepish grin, "I'll just like... sit down here and meditate until I have to walk to my exam. Meditation! What could go wrong?"

He reluctantly nodded with wide eyes, "Let's not find out, huh?" he chuckled at her before walking out of the door. Her guardian was always at work. After all he was a full-time officer. Honestly, they didn't see much of each other as he would usually return home late most nights.

He also moved locations a lot as he would work with many different precincts. This meant that she never really could stay in the same school district for more than a few months. Matter of a fact, they had just moved into this apartment a few days ago. She had convinced him to stay near U.A. High school for a while, however.

It was the same high school that All Might had went to. All Might was her second favorite hero. Second only to her mother, Olympic Gold of course.

Sonni wondered if she would ever get to meet All Might.

It amazed her that he was such a huge part of her mother's life, yet she had only ever seen that man through the distant lens of a news camera.

She never faulted him for his evasive behavior though. He always was mysterious to the public.

Sonni walked back to her room and saw her walls filled with photos of All Might and her mother plastered all over her room. It was a rare occurrence to find any memorabilia with Olympic Gold as they recalled many of her products after she died. She pulled out her All Might patterned yoga mat and sat down on it as she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Even though her quirk manifested itself as physical, it took a great amount of mental concentration and capacity to achieve it. The girl crossed her legs and placed her forearms on her knees.

She needed to improve her concentration. It was the only way her quirk would improve, but her mind wandered more than a child in a toy store. She would try to leash, but it would wiggle out and completely side track her from her primary tasks.

There were so many possibilities of her quirk. Energy is in every faucet of biotic and abiotic items, to be able to manipulate its many forms into light energy could help her so much. She had so many ideas for this: laser vision, sustained flight, energy blasts, energy seeking skills to enhance reaction time, empathy, powered up physical attacks, heat rays. She dreamed of the possibilities every night.

The world could be her oyster, but pathetically, it was like she was allergic to shellfish.

Damn.

Her mother never struggled with her concentration and not even she could unlock the full potential of this quirk, as she was only able to concentrate on her field of vision, hence the laser beams that came from her eyes, and the energy concentrated in her legs and feet, hence the ability to fly, run with lightning speed, and kick a grown man into the next millennia.

So if her mother, with decades of training and perfect focus, could barely form energy away from her body, what chance did she have? An attention-lacking novice with no one to help her.

It was almost hopeless.

_'Stop. You're not a quitter. Stop whining and focus.'_

She concentrated on the energy around her and tried to envision it as a physical embodiment.

You can do this. It's okay that you have had your quirk for a decade and still can only form a sorry excuse for a glowstick in the palm of your hand. And only shoot energy beams from your eyes if you stare too hard at confusing sentence on your homework… and have the energy reading skills of a Los Angeles parking lot physic.

Sonni breathed in before releasing a disappointed sigh.

Suddenly, her phone went off.

She must have been deeper in thought then she realized. It was already 8:20, which meant she only had forty minutes to walk to this Jr. High in which she was supposed to complete her standardized exams. These exams would either place her in a classroom as a new student or allow her to enroll in an online academy.

She rapidly got ready to walk to the Jr. High school. She had never been to this school before as her and Tsukauchi had only recently moved to this side of town. The Middle school went by the name of Aldara Junior High.

She wished that she could just go ahead and test out of the 8th grade so she could take a few months of training time to herself and study alone. She never really did like school because of her socially awkward nature and noticed an inability to make friends. Some empath huh?

People often picked on her not only because she was so skinny and clumsy, but because she lacked any ability to thrive in social situations. She truly was nothing like her mother.

She aspired to be a beam of light in people's life still. She wanted to try to become a hero. She finally made her way into the Middle school and took the test. It was fairly easy but took longer than expected. It was already 1:30pm.

As soon as she got out of class, she tried to call Toshinori but got no response. She made her way quickly down the hallway of the school when she heard a rough, grating voice speak up from one of the many empty classrooms, "I think I might have thought up a way for you to be a hero. Take a swan dive out the window and hope you'll be reborn with a quirk."

Sonni paused. She couldn't have heard that right. She suddenly felt a burst of rage emitting from a nearby classroom, shortly followed by a debilitating sense of dread from someone else. Chills ran down Sonni's spine as the fear threatened to take over her own body.

She quickly walked over to the classroom. She had no idea what she was going to do but she needed that sense of dread to stop somehow. She saw a blonde child about her age with two other boys standing behind him. He looked to be the ringleader, so she didn't pay much attention to the other two. They all three were facing the inside of the classroom glaring at a defenseless looking boy with dark green hair. He looked familiar to Sonni but she couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed to recognize her as well as his mouth dropped as they locked gazes.

She awkwardly shuffled past the two goonies as their eyes widened. Sonni reached out to confront the blonde kid just as he spat at the green haired boy, "What are you going to do about it, _Deku_?"

"Hey." Sonni called out to the blonde haired boy as his ember eyes met her amber ones, "What are you doing? Leave him alone." She felt her voice about to crack on the last word, but tried to hold her ground. Bullies like this dickweed thrive off of signs of weakness, so she stayed confident.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya gawked at the girl in front of him. He could never forget her eyes. Those golden eyes reminded him long ago that he could become a hero. He was unable to put a name to her face, but he clearly remembered the words she said to him that day.

_'__Even if you don't have any quirk at all.'_ he remembered her voice,_ 'you are made up of the same energy as stars. They are infinite and so is your potential.' _

She is the only person in his entire life that had ever told him that and for that, she was_ his hero_. He held his face down as his cheeks became red, _'Oh my God this is so embarrassing. I hope she doesn't see.'_ He glanced up to see if she was looking at him but her and Kacchan were deadlocked in each other's gazes. He was glaring while the girl tried to shuffle past him and place herself between himself and Kacchan.

"What are you doing? Leave him alone!" She sounded so confident! No one talked to Kacchan like that! Or at least no one talked to Kacchan like that and lived to tell the tale.

"What the hell did you just say to me, bones?!" Izuku flinched for the young girl as Katsuki spat his words out through gritting teeth. He lifted his hands up to create a few small explosions near his palm as a warning. Sonni became slightly scared as she remembered the explosion ten years prior that had took her mother away.

Izuku could tell that Kacchan was slightly scaring the girl. If he could see this, Kacchan most certainly could.

The girl clenched her shaking fists, trying to hide her fear, "My name is not 'Bones.' Its Sonreí Pérez. And who are you? Or who do you t_hink_ you are talking to him like that?"

Bakugo threw his left fist at Sonni, barely missing her face he punched the door frame behind her. A warning shot. He snarled at her very closely. Sonni didn't know what else to do so she decided to take action, "I-I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that and... like... go check on that dude." She released a fair amount of energy from her body which erupted into what looked like golden flames. The force of her energy could hardly cause a bamboo shoot to waiver, let alone cause three bullies to stumble back, but it was however bright as hell. This caused the three to shield their eyes and give her enough space to rush over to the green haired boy.

Furious that he had been taken aback, Katsuki Raged out, "Why don't the BOTH of you idiots just jump out that goddamned window then, huh!?"

Sonni jumped at the loud sound of his voice, before she shot a glance to the green haired boy, "good idea."

"Wait wha-AHHHHHHHH" Izuku screamed as Sonni grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the third story window with her.

Katsuki Bakugo's eyes widened as he ran to the window. Shortly after, he was accompanied by his two followers.

The three peaked out of the window, expecting to see a gruesome scene unfold; however instead they were met by Sonni clumsily slowing down their fall with the energy she emitted from her legs.

"Hold …still!" she griped as Izuku spazzed in her grasp. They were falling a lot faster than she thought they would but they wouldn't die…probably. By no means could she fly like her mother, but she could concentrate just enough to keep herself from plummeting into the ground.

Izuku clung onto the girl and squealed until her feet roughly met with the ground. The two teens tumbled away from the building until the momentum died down.

Sonni scratched the inside of her ear as she sat up, "R.I.P. to my ear drums, dude. I didn't need my hearing anyways I guess," She half-smiled at the boy, "You can let go of me now."

Izuku screamed as he jumped away from the girl, 'I just touched a girl. Like a real girl.' His face became red hot again.

Sonni felt bad for making him feel uncomfortable, "Don't worry about it. I get it, you were shocked from the fall. Sorry I didn't give you much of a heads up. That was kinda impulsive huh?," she scratched the back of her head, "I was terrified of that dude honestly. I wanted to get out of there without any issues with him. He could have probably taken me out. Not in the romantic way." She lamely laughed.

Izuku awkwardly laughed as well, "Thank you. This is the second time you have saved me you know." he looked down to the ground.

Sonni rapidly blinked in surprise,_ 'I knew I recognized him.' _She put her hands on her hips, "When was the first time again." she questioned as she deflated with slight embarrassment. Before he could answer she felt her cell phone buzz. She grabbed it and looked at the screen.

Yagi Toshinori had finally texted her back, 'I bought the groceries but something came up. Just meet me back at Tsukauchi's place okay kid? -message delivered at 2:13 pm.'

"2 O'CLOCK ALREADY!?" She exclaimed as she turned on her heel to run back home. There was no way in hell she was missing her lunch with Yagi. She hadn't seen him in almost a month, "Hey, I know this is really rude but I gotta go! Like now." she began to run.

Izuku didn't know what to feel. He felt like this encounter had a purpose. They were only a few months away from the U.A. entrance exams after all, and she was the one person that made him feel like he could achieve his dream. He reached out in the direction she had run in but faltered to speak. He slowly put his hand back down. He looked down to the ground afraid to speak up.

_'No Izuku!'_ he thought to himself, _'for once in your life stand up for something! Go follow her and tell her how much she changed your life! Ask her if she still believed you could do it.' _

Sonni's loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Shit! my house is this way."

The boy didn't know whether his laugh was from amusement or secondhand embarrassment as she turned to run back towards him.

It doesn't matter. This is his chance.

"Hey!" he reached out to her, "Wait I need to tell you something!"

Sonni looked in confusion as she felt her foot kick up against something and weight drop from under her.

She had tripped.

Now, she was falling.

She fell flat on her face.

Foiled again by her longtime nemesis! Uneven surfaces!

Her cheek throbbed as she looked up at a horrified Izuku.

"Are you okay?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah! Things like this happen to me like _all_ of the time. Well not like all of the time- _sometimes_." she nervously laughed, "Remember this. 456-837-2730." she said as she hastily got off of the ground, "Have an important meeting I can't miss, so those are my numbers."

"How am I supposed to remember that?!" he exclaimed.

"456-837-2730!" She exclaimed as she ran off into the distance.

"456-837-2730." he muttered to himself over and over again while he pulled out his phone and began to walk away.

* * *

Finally, Sonni had made it back home around fifteen minutes later but there was no sight of Yagi anywhere. Not even Tsukauchi was home. Exhausted, she flipped on the T.V. and turned to the local news station and plopped back down onto her yoga matt. Of course she knew that it was counteractive to have such distractions when she trained, but she decided to go easy on herself. She would just practice lighting up different pieces of herself and she liked to have some background noise while she practiced sending energy to different locations of her body.

Plus, the news had nothing special on today so it was good white noise.

She looked down at her hand and tried to conjure up energy to her palm. It took a while still but eventually a gold, flame-like mass appeared in her hand.

"Okay… not entirely pathetic, Sonni." She congratulated herself.

She practiced growing the flame of energy and seeing how far away from her body she could throw it up. Her goal was to one day be able to throw balls of energy, like a not-so-friendly snowball of sorts.

As of now, however, she could hardly detach it from her palm before it completely dissipated. She sighed.

She couldn't even do something as simple as laser vision like her mother. All she could do for now was emit energy. It would most likely be a long time before she would be able to use it as her own. For now, she would have to be content with being a human Christmas light.

"**Breaking news:** A giant sludge villain has been spotted in the heart of the shopping district and has taken a child captive." Her ears perked up and she snatched the remote and turned up the volume of the television. News camera panned to show a greater view of the scene and she briefly saw a mess of blonde hair within the giant green monster.

Sonni immediately crawled closer to the tv.

"What… is that thing? Is he eating that kid?" That couldn't possibly be real. They wouldn't show something like that on live television, would they? Sonni contemplated whether or not she should change the channel.

The heroes on the scene were not doing anything to save the poor kid and she was not a person that could stand the sight of death. Even the fake one's in movies, "I don't like this." She reached for the remote again and just as she was about to change the channel, a familiar mess of green hair came into view on the television screen. The camera zoomed in on him and Sonni gasped.

She knew that hair!

"I-It's that kid! What the hell!?" She watched in horror and the boy that she had seen just a short hour before was now attacking the sludge monster with his book bag and scraping at the beast, trying to free the blonde boy within.

Sonni's eyes widened. That's when it hit her. That blonde kid must be that asshole from earlier!

The monster drew back what she assumed to be a hand and prepared to smash the defenseless boy she had just befriended.

"NO!" Sonni closed her eyes and ears. She slowly opened one eye and saw a giant figure holding onto the monster. That could only be one person. All Might.

The number one hero standing over the boy. He screamed what she assumed to be a Detroit smash and blew the sludge monster into pieces all over the place. The updraft of wind from his mighty punch and caused the clouds above them to move and a rain to fall from the sky.

Sonni watched in bewilderment as a smile grew onto her face. She immediately called Yagi to fan-girl out to him. He was the person he called every time anything concerning heroes excited her. After all, he was friends with many of them. He would always bring her signed collectibles by Endeavor, Mt, Lady, even All Might himself!

No answer.

"What is he up to,...?" She questioned. She began to worry for him. She had hoped that he had not come across any trouble like that sludge monster while he was out. He was a fragile older man and could never defend himself in his current state. Especially after the work accident he had five years ago. He didn't really like to talk about it much but from what she understood, He lost a lot of his lungs and stomach from the incident.

That incident is what made him reach out to her after all that time.

_Sonni hadn't seen Toshinori Yagi since the day her mother died. Every once in a blue moon he would send her gifts, usually on her birthday or Christmas, or a letter asking her how she was doing but the long-distance interactions were spread out for months at a time. A few months after she had turned nine years old Tsukauchi summoned her out of class in the middle of the day. _

_Her guardian had never done this before, so she was very worried as she walked to his car outside of the primary school. She opened the door and saw his very distraught face. _

_Terrified she asked him what's wrong, "I don't like that face Naomasa... What's going on…?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know honestly. _

_"It's Toshinori," he began, "He wants to see you." _

_Her heart skipped a beat. _

_Toshinori? This man had become more a pen pal than anything. She hadn't seen him since she was a toddler and she was sure that they would probably never actually meet again. She thought that the man would clear his conscious by sending her things while she was young and eventually that the gifts and letters would diminish over time as he stopped grieving the death of her mother. _

_But now he wanted to see her?_

_Tsukauchi and Sonni drove to the all too familiar hospital. The latter shivered. She had grown to hate hospitals. This one in particular. _

_They were going up the same elevator they had about five years ago before she had learned of her mother's cruel fate. _

_They stepped off the elevator and walked up to a room filled with flowers and cards. The brightly lit room was quite different from the room her mother had been put in, she noticed. _

_Sonni looked to a hospital bed where the man she met long ago in this very same hospital lied. He noticed that he had tears in his eyes as he stared at her. This made her feel very uncomfortable. She looked up at her guardian, Tsukauchi who smiled back at her reassuringly, "I'll give you two some time to talk and head to the food court for some lunch. I'll be back in twenty. "_

_'Twenty minutes?' her eyes widened at the thought of must have openly shown her fear because the man in the hospital bed spoke up to her as Tsukauchi left the room. _

_"I won't bite, at least not with this thing in my mouth!" he smiled as he pointed to the feeding tube suck down his throat. She uncomfortably laughed at his dark humor as he continued, "I'm going to get straight to the point, young Pérez. I almost died. I lost my stomach and a lot of my respiratory function. In my dying state, I could only think of how much I failed you."_

_Sonni's eyes widened at the man tearing up in front of her._

_She felt uncomfortable mostly, but somewhere deep down she felt worthy. It was nice to know that someone cared. _

_"Sonni," he continued, "I have not given you the attention you deserved. As the daughter of a woman with infinite love for everyone, infinite honor, and infinite potential, I know that you too, will be just as infinitely amazing. Look at you. I have missed you growing up for five years. I want to be there for you as you become the outstanding young lady that develops into a super outstanding woman. Hopefully you and your mother can forgive me for how much of a failure these last few years have been, but from here on out, I will be devoted to you as if you were my own child!"_

Of course, back then Sonni jumped at the opportunity to have someone else in her life. Especially someone who knew her mother so well.

Toshinori Yagi would see her usually once a week from then on. They spent the entire day together as he would tell her many stories of his time spent with All Might and Olympic Gold. They would usually grab something to eat as well or go to the movies or something cool like that. It was like having two dads, and Toshinori was most definitely the fun dad.

Sonni looked at the clock mounted in her living room. It was now almost six and neither Toshinori, nor Tsukauchi had made it to the apartment.

A buzz sounded from her phone. It was a text.

**'Hey... It's the boy you jumped out of the window with?'**

She smiled as she looked down at her phone. She never really text anyone besides her "two dads." Sonni laughed, "Well he's back on his feet kinda fast!" Sonni wondered about the kinds of things this boy has seen to desensitize him so much to his near-death experience.

She smiled as she texted back, **'which one? lol'** She laughed at her own reply. She knew who it was.

**'The… one with the green hair…?'**

She frowned slightly, "Okay. _Obviously_ that went right over the kids head. There is no way he didn't think that was funny.'

She excitedly called the boy. The phone only rang a few times before someone picked up.

"H-hello?" the boy stuttered as his voice cracked.

"Hey!" Sonny made sure that he could hear her smiling through the phone, "I saw you on T.V. today! I don't remember you being such a badass!"

"I didn't do much really…" he paused, "I didn't do anything at all actually"

Sonni scoffed in disbelief, "Dude, don't be so modest. You tried to do more to help that boy that any of the pros did! You _are_ badass, bro! They waited on someone else to come but maybe you were what All Might needed to save the boy. Maybe if it weren't for your distraction that other dude would have drowned. Maybe you were in the right place in the right time to make everything come together. You know? You are a hero in my book."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Ummm hello..?" Sonni checked to see if her face had pressed against the phone and accidentally hung up. She did that a lot.

"My name is Izuku Midorya," the boy suddenly spoke, "About ten years ago we met at a hospital near this city. That was the day I found out that I didn't have a quirk."

Her eyes widened as the memory began to flood into her consciousness.

The boy continued, "You are the only person in my entire life that has ever told me that I could still be a hero. Thank you for that. Because of you I am going to push myself beyond anything anyone has ever expected of me. I want to go to U.A. high school, just like my hero All might. I want everyone to know that everything will be okay. I want them to feel safe and worthy when I smile in the face of danger. I want to be the number one hero! Because of you I am following my dream. The words "thank you", don't capture just how grateful I am."

Sonni had started to tear up as Izuku spoke. All she wanted was to be a beam of light like her mother was. She wanted to shine on people and let them know everything was going to be okay. She felt so successful and for the first time in years, she swore felt her mother's presence wash over her.

She held back her tears as she spoke, "M-my name is Sonreí Pérez. You can call me Sonni," she smiled, "I'll see you at U.A. Midoriya."

"Thank you Sonni." the boy hung up.

As soon as he hung up Sonni heard voices coming from outside the apartment door. She walked up to the door and pressed her ear on it.

It was Toshinori and Tsukauchi. They were both whispering like they didn't want her to hear! Rude!

She could only catch glimpses of what they were saying.

"Move..."

"I can't stop you Toshinori.."

"She.. quirk.."

"Hold up Toshinori. We have a spy." Tsukauchi said very loudly.

Before Sonni could recognize that she had been caught Tsukauchi flew open the door. Sonni, who had been using the door as support flew to the ground right in between the two men face first.

She looked back up at them sheepishly, "Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with Sonni." she tried to joke around with them to cover the fact that she had been snooping. Was she embarrassed that she got caught? Yes. What she sorry? No, not really, "So what's going on here fellas?"


	3. Everything is Almight

"You want me to move in with you?!" Sonni's eyes grew in size as she stared at Toshinori incredulously.

"Yes," he simply replied, "I just recently moved back into town and I know that you want to stay near U.A. to complete high school."

Tsukauchi spoke up, "I know this isn't ideal, but I have faith that you will make it into U.A.. Sonni, there is no doubt in my mind that you are _more_ than capable of getting in."

_'This man has way too high of hope for me.'_ Sonni couldn't help but thinking. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind but honestly, it scared her how much faith they had in her. She didn't want to let everyone down.

The man continued as he frowned slightly, "but my job is going to have me transfer to Hosu soon- within the next few weeks. There have been scattered assaults on heroes and we have reason to believe that Hosu might be next. It wouldn't be fair for you to be home alone so much."

"You mean the hero killer don't you!? That sounds dangerous Naomasa!" She ignored the last part and pleaded for him not to go, but Toshinori quickly spoke up to defend him.

"Tsukauchi is not a weak man by any means. He can handle his job, Sonni." he continued, "Besides. You need work if you want to take those exams by storm, and I think that I can help. It would be an honor to train you, young Perez." Toshinori bowed his head slightly at the young girl. He had never done this before.

The girl paused for a brief moment at the gesture. She seemed to be in deep thought, but this was short lived as a smile grew on her face, "It... would be my honor, Toshi," she smiled wildly as she threw her hands on her hips. This is the man that worked with her top two favorite heroes, so, naturally, she accepted this offer. She would be saddened to see her guardian leave, but in the long run she wanted to help keep this nation safe so maybe one day him and cops like him wouldn't have to work so hard. She threw Tsukauchi a playful glare, "You gotta promise that you'll stay safe! And wake up for work on time!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Tskauchi threw up his hands defensively, "Okay! I promise, I promise!"

Sonni suddenly grew reluctant as her finger fell. She could hardly remember life before moving in with the police man.

"What are you gonna do without me?" she tried to playfully joke but it sounded a lot sadder than she meant for it to.

"Well, hopefully I won't have to buy as many toasters for you to destroy." he retorted, causing all three of them to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, fair point," Sonni threw her head slightly to the left as her smile grew. She put her hands on her hips, "So when do we start moving?!"

* * *

The next week, the small unit of three was focused on moving Sonni to Toshinori's home. Their time was mostly consumed with moving all of her All Might and Olympic Gold memorabilia, and the assorted sweets she hid around her room since she didn't exactly own much else.

Toshinori winced at a disfigured All Might figurine from his early hero days, _'They could just never get my chin right.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the enlarged square chin of the doll. He reluctantly packed the figure in a box with Sonni's other belongings.

"Aren't you getting a little old to be such a fanboy?" Toshinori joked around. The big-chinned doll aside, he was secretly loving all of this. He didn't get to see a lot of merchandise that had both him and Olympic gold on it, so seeing these items brought back a lot of memories and feelings of nostalgia.

Sonni became slightly offended, "Fan_GIRL_," she corrected him.

People compared her to a boy a lot and she was slightly insecure about her very thin, flat appearance.

She continued, "Besides. You're never too old for All Might. He is so freaking amazing! You know I met those two kids involved with that sludge villain just an hour before the attack?!"

Toshinori bit his tongue in surprise. He had just begun training with one of those boys- Young Izuku Midoriya. He had decided that this boy was to be his successor and inherit his quirk, 'One for All.'

Toshinori pretended to act confused, "Oh really there were two boys involved? I must have not caught the news that day. I was probably busy with work or something." he reasoned.

Sonni pulled a few dozen wrapped twinkies out of a pillowcase she kept on the side of her bed, "Oops. Forgot these were in here... Good thing they last forever!"

He gave a deep sigh of relief. She seemed to swiftly move from the topic.

The two continued to clean out her old room and fill up her new one at his town-home.

Sonni had hoped that the test she took last week at that Jr. High school had gone so well that maybe she wouldn't even have to partake in the 8th grade, or at least decent enough that she could just take online courses.

Too bad she _bombed_ that test.

Not only was she going to have to go to school and endure the tortures of social situations, but she had to enter this hell as an outlier-the new girl.

She immediately called Izuku and told him of her misfortunes the night she found out.

"Hey, are you in the same class as that blonde-haired jerk?" she twirled her hair as she laid hanging lazily off of her bed.

"Kacchan? Yes." Izuku deflated at his own misfortunes.

"Damn. I don't make friends very easily," Sonni scratched her head as she laughed, "I think I have a total of like five including my dads and you! I was hoping I could just ask to be in the same class as you so I didn't have to worry about having to make friends or anything like that. Hey, you don't think there's a chance that they'd move his classes so we could be in class together do you?" Sonni laughed harder.

Izuku ignored this joke as he was stuck on the thought that she found it difficult to make friends. The boy honestly found that very hard to believe. Sonni was always smiling and seemed like a very nice, very genuine person. Sure, she was a little clumsy and kinda loud, but he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to be friends with her.

"Well I gotta go Izu-HEY WAIT! I got an idea! I just finished moving homes. Why don't you come back home with me after my first day so we can hang out?" Sonni smiled at herself. This plan was genius! Then she could have a friend without having to talk to anyone in her class and make a fool of herself!

"U-uh..umm." Izuku stuttered, _'what the heck. I've never been to a girls house before. And what about my training. I guess if I tried to intensify the training in the duration of shorter time frames then I could have a few hours to myself. I mean- ourselves. Oh my God a girls house. I wonder if-'_

"You're muttering dude…" Sonni interrupted.

Izuku yelped. He hadn't realized that he had been saying everything out loud. Sonni continued, "Look, if you don't want to hang out then we don't have to! I need to focus some on my training as well so I would be more than happy to postpone for you! Just let me know when," the girl smiled into the phone, "Okay, byeee!" she hung up before even finishing her final word.

Izuku stared at the phone, blushing uncontrollably.

For the next few months Sonni spent the majority of her mornings meditating before getting ready for school.

School wasn't too bad actually. She found it difficult to become close to anyone outside of class, but she did meet a few acquaintances. They would give her the homework assignments if she missed class or lend her a pencil if she lost hers. Sometimes people would even let her keep the pencil they had originally loaned.

Most definitely a score by the way. Who doesn't like free things?

There was a bad side to this school. The bad side of things included name calling, test anxiety, and worst of all, _Katsuki Bakugou_.

Now the slight test anxiety and name calling she could handle. She had always been a very thin, very lanky girl. She probably wouldn't be half as curvaceous as her mother was. Like ever. People called her "walking plank," "she-boy," ooh and her personal favorite around Halloween time- "spooky scary skeleton."

But words like that she could handle mostly. She understood that kids just found out your insecurities and used them for laughs or to make themselves feel better. The only person that had ever truly gotten under her skin at school was Katsuki Bakugou.

She wasn't even in the same class as him and Izuku, but whenever they crossed paths, she could feel something erupt within his energy.

What she felt from him whenever he was around was utter hatred and contempt. Sometimes she would even feel a slight hint of something distantly related to jealousy- especially when she was near Izuku.

Now, it obviously wasn't in a romantic way. It was almost as if he loathed Izuku but didn't want anyone else to hang out with him either. She would never in a million years even dare to speak these feelings out loud. After all her energy reading have been off before.

The hatred, however, was unmistakable and Sonni had no idea what she had to warrant that kind of loathing. She had never done anything to him directly. She hadn't even laid a finger on him when he tried to talk Izuku into killing himself. She had no idea what was up with him. Sonni tried to talk to him once and clear the air. Big mistake.

She reminisced on the moment.

_"Hey Kacchan!" she waved to him in passing_

_"The hell did you just call me, twiggy!?"_

_"That's what Izuku calls you so I just assum-" she tried to reason._

_"Well you assumed wrong! Call me that ever again and I'll take one of those stick for arms you have and shove it up your ass." he retorted with a deadpan expression._

_"Yeah, good luck with that. I have no ass to speak of!" she laughed nervously as she tried to make light of the situation._

_Katsuki caught himself about to look to fact check her but threw his gaze to the floor instead. He became angrier as veins began bulging on his demented face, "Beat. It. Bones! Or else!" he screamed at her, causing her to freeze in place._

_Izuku had grabbed her by the wrist and pleaded for her to leave the time-bomb alone, "C'mon Sonni! Let's just go head home."_

Yep. That was the biggest mistake. She couldn't have made him angrier if she tried. She honestly might as well have tossed some gasoline onto him and waited for the inevitable explosion that would follow.

She had pretty much tried to stay out of his way since then.

Izuku and her had begun to walk home together every day. The tradition had started a few days after she had started attending the school when Sonni had noticed a bronze age All Might figurine sticking halfway out of Izuku's book-bag in the hallway.

She smiled to herself, _'Looks like I am not the only "fanboy" in the school.'_ she thought. The figurine, soon after she noticed it, began to fall out of his bag.

"Izuku! You dropped something." she exclaimed as she bent down to pick it up.

"Oh, thank y-" when Izuku had saw what she was referring to his face quickly became tomato red, "That's not mine!" he quickly argued.

Sonni scrunched up her face, "What do you mean it's not yours? I just saw it fall out of your book bag dude," Sonni smiled at him, "There is no need to be embarrassed! I have the same figure at home! Retro All Might rocks dude! I even have the figurine of Olympic Gold that goes along with this one! This is a judgement free zone!"

"No way! They stopped making those years ago! There are only a few dozen in existence! How did you get your hands on something like that?!"

Sonni smiled, "Oh, so you don't believe me? Come over today and I'll show you!" she put her hands on her hips, "Olympic Gold is my mother!"

Izuku looked at her with his jaw slacked in surprise. He didn't know why he hadn't recognized the similarities sooner! She even had the same quirk as Olympic Gold!

The two teenagers walked out of the school together rambling about the stories of Olympic Gold and All Might.

Katsuki had caught some of the two's rambling as they walked in front of him out of the schools doors.

"No way! Laser vision bacon?!"

"Mhmm Every Saturday morning."

"Olympic G— I-I mean your mom retired right after HelioScorn was arrested, right?"

The blonde child scoffed as the ramblings faded away, "Damn nerds." he muttered under his breath.

The two damn nerds continued their conversation as they walked into the housing divisions of the city. There conversation carried fluidly all the way to Sonni's house.

"Yeah I saw a video where my mother kicks a villain so hard that he got knocked out before her foot even touched him! The energy she placed in the heel of her boot got to him first!"

"That's so freaking cool!" Izuku squealed, "You must get a lot of cool stuff from All Might personally too, huh?"

"Actually no… The man is as much of a mystery to me as the rest of world." Izuku's heart dropped as his friend continued to speak, "My mom always said that she liked to keep home and work separate."

Izuku's heart weighed with guilt as he remembered all of the encounters, he has had with All Might recently through their training together, _'All Might really never reached out to her? Seriously?! Should I maybe ask him about it or is that kind of overstepping my boundaries?'_ Sonni spoke again and snapped him out of his thoughts,

"I live with one of her friends now. His name is Toshinori and he knows All Might personally! He's the one that gets me so much cool stuff!" with perfect timing Sonni stopped and threw her little hand towards the small townhouse in front of them, "Here we are! _Mi casa es tu casa!_ Toshinori should be home by now. We are supposed to be training soon but you can stay until then! Make yourself at home dude!"

Izuku suddenly got goosebumps and began to quiver, _'I've never been to a girl's house before.'_ He became red at the thought.

Sonni saw the boy freeze she grabbed him by the wrist and practically threw him through the front door, "I said make yourself at home! Don't be weird about it." She laughed as Izuku yelped and flew across the threshold.

"Toshinori-san!" she exclaimed cheerily, "I'm home and I brought a guest!"

Izuku looked around the house and saw small All Might figurines placed in random locations everywhere, _'Wow… everyone in this house must **love** All Might.'_ he chuckled nervously to himself.

"I'll be out in a second! I'm taking my medicine!" someone yelled from a back room. Izuku froze. He recognized that voice, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As soon as the Man walked through the hallway into sight and he saw that golden hair it hit him.

Izuku just about jumped out of his skin in shock of the man who had recently begun to train him. He whimpered as the two of them just gawked at each other awkwardly with their mouths opened. A faint white noise could be heard as the atmosphere grew heavy.

Sonni noticed the tension and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Finally, Izuku broke the silence with a squeal, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ALL MIGH-"

"MIGHTY NICE TO MEET YOU, MY BOY!" All Might interrupted.

Izuku remained frozen in shock as Sonni spoke up, "Do… you two know each other or something?"

"Nope! I mean-I don't think so"

"I have never met this young man in my life!"

The two males exclaimed simultaneously as they finally broke eye contact with each other and grimaced towards the ground.

Toshinori spoke up, "Sonni, my dear why don't you go grab the trash and take it outside for me? Trash day is tomorrow." He tried to look earnestly into her eyes, but he couldn't help the frantic undertones in his voice.

"Awh…man. Can't I take it tomorrow morning? I just got in the house!" she complained. Luckily for Toshinori, she was more focused on not wanting to do the task itself, than on his suspicious behavior.

"I cooked some fish earlier today and didn't finish it all. I had to throw it away and I don't want it to end up stinking up the entire house!" he glanced to the side, _'This stinks enough as is! Shit.'_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it for you." she complied. As soon as she walked out of the house the two men started freaking out.

"DOES SHE NOT KNOW YOU'RE ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku gripped at his hair as if to contain the stress of the situation.

"Keep it down, kid! She likes to snoop! And no, she doesn't know! I'd like to keep it that way too!"

Izuku threw his face in his palm, "Just my luck! Of course, when I finally find a cool girl that talks to me, she has to live in the same house as my mentor!"

"With all respect young man please don't think of my kid that way... Ever." All Might twisted his face into an almost painful grimace.

"WAIT SHE'S YOUR KID?!"

All Might bit his tongue in shock, "NO! Well, For the time being! Well, for… for as long as she lives in my house, she's my kid! My responsibility! So please keep your teenage hormones in check, young man."

"Oh no! All Might's about to give me _'the talk!_'" the young boy cried.

"I AM NOT! Quiet down before you blow our cover!" He threw a finger up as if to hush the younger boy.

Sonni walked back into the home, "Is everything all right in here? I thought I heard yelling."

Izuku and Toshinori furiously nodded their heads.

"Mhmm!" the younger man assured, "Everything is All Migh- I MEAN ALRIGHT!" he laughed nervously, "Everything is _alright_ in here!" he corrected himself as Toshinori deflated in disappointment. How embarrassing. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from melting away from this existence right then and there.

Sonni sighed, "Oh... I know what's going on here."

The two men gulped, "you do?" they both asked in unison.

"Yep," Sonni replied as she put her hands on her hips, "You're weirded out by all these memorabilia in the living room! It's not Toshinori's stuff! My room in this place is just smaller than the one I had at my other home, so I had to keep somethings out here for a while while I figure out what to do with them! Don't worry! Toshi-san isn't as weird as he looks." Sonni teased as both of the men sighed in relief.

After that day Izuku didn't really come by her place much. Sonni figured that Toshinori must have frightened him or given him the "overprotective dad" speech. Whatever the reason, her friend and her would have to hang out at his house whenever they hung out after school.

Honestly though, they still didn't see much of one another since her training time was allotted for the late afternoon.

* * *

The training sessions with Toshinori not only helped her focus her energy better, but he had also taught her how to become more proficient at hand-to-hand combat.

One day, however, Sonni had taken her energy usage to a dangerous level.

The two were training in a nearby park and were working on her flight abilities. However, by this time it could hardly be considered hovering.

"This is pretty pathetic." Sonni spoke up finally.

"No, this is good. You are off of the ground for sustained periods of time now, so just keep it steady. Focus on slowly increasing your energy."

Sonni closed her eyes and deeply inhaled.

She focused on feeling the air around her. At first it felt stagnant and almost undetectable. But the more she focused the more she could feel her surroundings. She felt the vibrations of the air as it contacted her skin. Air never stopped moving, no matter how stagnant it felt, there was still energy in its consistent drive.

She felt the sun penetrate her skin. She felt it warm her up like a bag of popcorn. It was almost as if the sun realized that Sonni was finally paying attention to it. It eagerly invited itself into her body and expanded within her. The energy inside of her grew, and grew, and grew. The more she focused on it the more it felt uncontainable—like she was about to pop.

Her body suddenly became tight and heavy.

The girl painfully clenched her eyes, alarming her mentor.

"Sonreí, talk to me. Is something wrong?!"

Instead of answering Sonni, unable to withstand the enormous pressure that she was feeling, released all the energy from her out through her appendages. Golden light bursts from her arms and legs, send her rocketing into the sky.

The girl's eyes dried out almost instantly as the wind threatened to blind her. She snapped her eyes shut as her body flailed painfully through the atmosphere. The ruthless wind toyed with and crumpled her body up like a wad of paper, only relenting as she reached the peak of her ascent.

Sonni finally opened her eyes and noticed the clouds above her were much, much closer than before. She began to hyperventilate, and for just a few moments it was like gravity didn't exist. This, however, was short-lived as she began an exponentially rapid descent back towards the ground.

"SONNI!" was the last thing that she heard until the velocity of her fall stole her consciousness from her.

When she woke up, not much time had passed at all, but apparently it was enough time for someone to have saved her.

"Toshi… What happened...?"

"You got a little carried away. Luckily, a hero stopped by to save you." He looked startled to say the least.

"Oh wow," she grimaced as the memories of her failure flooded back into her mind, "How humiliating… W-who was it? I guess I should thank them, huh?" she asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh. Uh-I didn't know who it was." He nervously laughed.

_'That's weird. He knows almost all of the professional heroes around here.'_ Sonreí cocked her head slightly to the side. Toshinori noticed the young girl's skepticism and reexplained the situation,

"I-I mean, it was a new upstart hero! I didn't catch his name… Any way!" he quickly changed the subject, "You can't just release energy, Sonreí," he had explained to her, "you have to control it! Use your quirk to modify yourself and stop thinking so much on how you can modify your quirk. What you did just now. You took in the energy and pushed it right back out. You have to process it first and turn it into your own energy to better control it. Make it apart of you."

Those words rang in her head as she was now walking to U.A. high school for her entrance exam.

"Make it apart of you. Make it apart of you." she repeated under her breath over and over again.

She nervously stared at the ground as she walked, trying to focus on everything Toshinori had taught her.

Her concentration was halted by her body colliding with something.

"Hey, you idiot! Watch where you're going… _bones_." He snarled when he recognized her.

She just ran into Katsuki Bakugou on her way to the entrance exams. That most definitely seemed like a bad omen to Sonni.

"How about you don't call me that?" she asked. She was already quivering and wanted to cry on the inside because of her anxiety for the exams, and this just made things worse.

"Whatever, twiggy. The hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Isn't that … kind of obvious?" She laughed while scratching the back of her head.

Sonni stood back and watched as Katsuki simply snarled, "Don't bet on making it in," the boy turned to storm into the U.A. front entrance, passing Izuku on the way.

_'Probably making a rude remark to him on the way.'_ she concluded in thought, walking toward her friend.

As she made her way toward Izuku, she saw him trip over his own foot and begin to plummet. Sonni's jaw dropped, '_and I thought **I** had a bad omen.'_ went through her mind right before a girl came up to him and patted him gently, causing him to freeze mid-fall.

The girl said some things to him before getting him back up and walking away, leaving Izuku with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

As Sonni walked up to her best friend she heard him mutter to himself.

"I just talked to a girl!" he looked bewildered.

"I didn't see you do any talking!" Sonni teased, "Hey.. wait a minute! I am a girl!" she threw her hands onto her imaginary hips.

"You know what I mean! She wore girl clothes, and smelled like flowers and… you know had girl things... on her...uh... chest."

Offended, Sonni's jaw flew open, "These are girl clothes!" she argued. She looked at her Combat boots, then up to her joggers and then up to her tank top where she noticed that her chest really was as flat as a pancake. She blushed and walked away from Izuku toward the school.

"Hey! Hold up! I didn't mean it like that! Sonni!" he chased after her.

* * *

Once they were in the building, they made their way into the seats of the giant auditorium and waited for Pro-hero Present Mic to give them directions.

The lights of the auditorium finally shut down as the last students made their way in.

"Whats up U.A. candidates! Thanks for tuning in to me- Your schooool DJ! Lemme hear some noise"

"WOOoo..oo…oh." Sonni sank down into her seat as she was the only one to give any sort of reaction.

Bakugou who was sitting two seats to the left of her, next to Izuku, gave out a growl in annoyance.

Present Mic continued, "Lemme tell you exactly how this practical exam is going to go down. ARE YOU READY?!" more silence from the audience as he continued.

Well. Not complete silence. Izuku was doing his usual muttering and fanboying as the DJ spoke, "Oh, my God! Its present mic! I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's so crazy that all of the faculty at U.A. are professional heroes!"

"Will you shut up!" Katsuki demanded.

Sonni couldn't fight the smile that found its way onto her face. Izuku was so adorably precious to her.

Present Mic continued, "You rockin' boys and girls will be separated into seven different groups to compete in ten-minute battles in urban settings!"

Sonni looked down at her card and noticed that her and Izuku were not going to be in the same grouping. Sonni was slightly relieved. She knew that if they were in the same group she would just follow him the entire time and make sure he was doing okay.

However, that relief was short lived as Izuku shook his head back and forth form the two people next to him. He gasped, "You two are in the same group!"

'_Shit.' _Sonni thought, _'Guess I'll die.'_ She knew that he would go out of his way to make things difficult for her.

"Get your eyes off of my card! Damn... I really looked forward to crushing you, Deku." Katsuki spat, "but I can settle for tearing skin and bones a new one instead." he smirked.

_'What did I do to deserve this...?'_ Sonni complained to herself.

"OKay!" Present Mic continued, "There are three types of villains in every battle center. They vary from 1-3 points each depending on their difficulty. Your goal is to gain points by shredding these villains like a guitar solo! Attacking other examinees is a U.A. no no!" Sunni glanced at Bakugou and sighed in relief.

"Excuse me but I have a question," a tall boy in glasses stood up from his seat, "On the print out there is a fourth villain that you did not mention. Is this a typo? We are exemplary students and as the best school in Japan this kind of mistake would be unacceptable. In addition," he pointed to Izuku and glared. Sonni was sure that her friend nearly shit himself, "You! With the unkempt hair! You've been muttering the entire time. Stop that! If you are not serious about being here then you should just leave."

Sonni's jaw dropped at the offense of her friend. She squinted her eyes and fixed a glare that the tall boy with glasses. A piece of her hoped that she was in the same exam as him so she could show him who the 'serious' one really was.

The tall boy sat down as Present Mic continued, "All right examinee 71119! Thanks for calling in with your question! That villian is worth zero points. It acts more of an obstacle in your way. I suggest avoiding him if possible. It's not that he is undefeatable, but what's the point? That's all I got for you today! Now I will leave you with our school motto: 'A true hero is one that overcomes life's misfortunes.' Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA! Good luck!"

Sonni let out a final sigh before standing up out of her seat and heading toward her battle center.

The battle center was surrounded by a huge wall with two giant, building size doors doors as the entrance. The prospective student stood in front of these doors.

There were many different types of people in here, but going into this, Sonni had decided that she would not pay attention to any of them. She needed to focus of her own abilities, and not be so worried about everyone else.

One person made it very hard to focus on herself.

Katsuki.

He walked up to her, "You know it's not too late to give up, twiggy."

"Be my guest, Kacchan."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Then don't call me, Twiggy!" She usually would ignore his attempts to bully her or nervously laugh them off but she had to have the utmost concentration for this exam, _'Don't freak out. Dont freeze up.'_

He scoffed before walking away from her.

_'Make it apart of you. Make it apart of you,'_ she chanted this phrase over and over in hear head.

The doors to the battle center opened and she immediately sent energy through her legs to rocket her into the sky. She punched a fist into the air to help her with direction since she was still not quite used to flying as she flew through the opening doors. She looked back to see that everyone, save for Bakugou, who was right behind her, was still staring dumbfounded at the gate.

"What are you all waiting for?" Present Mic said into the loud speaker, "These two rock stars got the right idea!"

Sonni smiled at the comment before coming up against her first opponent- a two pointer. She immediately blasted herself through the massive metal fiend.

She silently cheered, _'no time for big celebrations. I gotta keep it pushing.'_

The next bot tried to hit her from behind, but she avoided the attack and sent herself flying into the machine like a rocket with an eruption of energy.

_'Three more points.'_

Four robot villains were lined up in front of her. She saw her competitors heading for them, but she charged her fists up with energy anyways as she rocketed herself into the villains.

_'Sorry guys but I need this.'_

She placed her two clasped hands ahead of her as she dove straight through the four robots, piercing them. However, she propelled herself a little too far as she crashed into a building.

All Might watched along with the rest of the teachers in a viewing panel of judges hidden from the student's sight, _'Good job, my dear.'_ he thought proudly.

Even though Sonni flew into a building, All Might reminisced on how just a few months ago, she wouldn't have been able to blast through one robot, let alone four.

_'That almost brings me to twenty,'_ a bright golden light could be seen first before she popped up from the rubble she had created and looked around. She noticed that people around here we're doing just as well as her. She flew desperately high into the sky and sought out any stray robots and tried to balance herself as she hovered. She was one of the only one there with flight capabilities, she noticed.

Being stationary in the air was significantly more difficult that using her body as a rocket. It was a constant battle with her mind to try and maintain an upright position. If she processed even a little more energy to any section of her body, she would send herself into an uncontrollable whirlwind and be tossed around by her own body like a load of towels in the dryer.

Sonni fought to share a little bit of her concentration with her search for enemies, but she failed to find any that were not actively being destroyed.

"Twoooo minutes left, ladies and gents!" Present Mic announced.

"Shiiiiit." The girl groaned.

Right after she said that a giant robot, taller than the buildings around them, appeared.

"This must me the zero pointer," Sonni muttered to herself, a trait that she has learned from her best friend.

Sonni watched in horror as a slough of people scrambled away for the giant foe, screaming for their lives.

Meanwhile, Bakugou had already scored well over 50 points when the 0 pointer showed up. a group of small robots worth a lot of points showed up directly behind the zero pointer. Bakugou fired up his explosions through his hands and flew past the massive machine, "Watch it ugly! I don't have to kill you, but I will if you get in my way!" he screeched as the giant droid tried to swing at him.

The boy easily maneuvered around the machine. He used an explosion to flip himself over the oncoming strike and sent what was meant to be a deterring blast towards the robots hand.

"WHAT THE-" Sonni squealed as she flew over to Katsuki, "Hey you know the big one's not worth any points right!?" she screamed at him.

"Mind your own damn business or you're next, Bones!" he shouted without a glance as he whizzed past the girl.

Sonni had also seen the gang of robots that followed behind the zero pointer and was heading there as well. She sighed with exasperation as she hastened her speed of flight.

_'So I guess there is no way he would **willingly** leave any robots for me.'_ She deduced.

Sonni ended up destroying five of those twelve robots, giving her a total of 31 points. Katsuki finally spared a glance at her as he began seething with rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Did you come over here to show off? Huh?! You think your better than me?!" he screeched, "I'LL SHOW YOUR SCRAWNY ASS WHAT A REAL WINNER LOOKS LIKE!"

Sonni froze and rapidly blinked her eyes in confusion as if someone had just shone a bright light at her, "Are you… kidding me?"

Bakugou, who was currently uninterested in the giant of a robot, didn't notice the massive hand about to come down and strike him.

Sonni yelled out to him, "KATSUKI!" she screamed as she jetted down towards the boy. She forcefully pushed him out of harm's way with as much energy as she could gather in that small-time frame before the hand came crashing onto her.

Toshinori gasped in horror as he stood up out of his viewing chair.

"Times up!" Present mic announced.

Toshinori Yagi immediately transformed into his All Might form and sprinted at light-speed to his pupil's side.

The prospective students started murmuring,

"All might!"

"Hey w-what's he doing here!?"

"Woah, man!"

All Might grabbed the hand and lifted it up with ease revealing an unscathed Sonni. Her entire body glowed as she emitted golden energy.

'_It must have acted like a shield!_' he concluded in awe, _'so cool!'_

She looked up to him, "A-A-All Might!" she stuttered as she looked to her idol in the face for the first time and fainted.

* * *

"_Zero_ points?! Like… zero for real or are you like exaggerating?" Sonni asked her best friend.

The pair were sitting next to each other on a beach near their houses watching the waves crash onto the shore. Sonni had assumed that that beach was still trash ridden before they got there, _'oh well, the city must have had someone clean it up.'_ she thought.

Izuku looked at his best friend with tears in his eyes, "I actually got zero points." he looked down to the ground.

Sonni grabbed his head from behind him and gently pulled it to her shoulder to comfort him.

Izuku blushed as a reaction before Sonni spoke up again, "Izuku if they can't see a real heroes potential then maybe they don't deserve you," Izuku's eyes widened as she continued, "You saved someone's life today. That's _real_ hero potential. Fighting robots for points doesn't make you a hero. If an asshole like Bakugou can get into U.A by being destructive, and a person like you doesn't make it in, then it's not worth it. Think about it? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." Izuku looked down to the ground, _'It still hurts though. My whole life I never felt worthy and this just proves it. Even now that I have a quirk, I still failed.'_ he thought to himself.

"I don't think I made it either," Sunni smiled sadly, "I only got thirty points and Katsuki got well over 70," she stood up off of the sand, "Maybe we could go to a different school together. Izuku... I won't leave you behind," she deduced, "I always knew you had potential and I want to be there alongside you when you become a pro hero." She extended a hand to her friend who was still sitting down.

* * *

**Hey friends! **

**So I most definitely have fallen in love with this story again and am excited to share it with y'all!**

**It's been very fun to work on my writing skills and is great to see how much I have changed since originally having written this story.**

**Now, with that being said, I will also say that I do take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. (I am a cancer though so be gentle) I do have about five more chapters written to release already but I will be willing to change certain writing styles if I agree with the criticisms.**

**And, as always, I would very much so appreciate your ****pos·i·tiv·i·ty****! So... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. Cock'ugou

In the end, there was really no need to worry for the two friends, as they had both miraculously made it into U.A..

Obviously, when the letter came into the mail a week later, Toshinori already knew the results, as he was the one who congratulated her in her acceptance letter as his alter ego, All Might. He excitedly grabbed the letter from the pile of mail he had received that day and went to knock on Sonni's door.

"Hey, you have mail!" He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"From U.A? The Test results?" She yelled on the other side of her door. Sonni didn't even bother to get out of her bed.

"Yeah! Why don't you come to the living room so we can open it?" Toshinori practically giggled to himself.

"Nah, I'm not going to U.A, so you can throw it in the trash, Toshinori-san." This time her voice was much more muffled on the other side.

Toshinori practically fell backwards, "YOU WHA-!? What do you mean you're not going to U.A.?!" He must not have heard her right! He opened the door to the girl's room and saw her lying lazily on her bed with her head hanging down off of it as she played with a piece of her hair. She idly twirled the strand of her hair and gave a quick sigh.

_'How could she be so nonchalant? She is so **obviously** upset!'_ he thought incredulously.

"My friend Izuku- you know the timid one that came over that one time- he saved someone's life during the exam, but he won't be able to get in. What kind of hero academy is that?" Sonni didn't even look at Toshinori in the eye as she continued to jadedly play with her hair.

Toshinori stood still, confused, _'B-but he got in! I would know! I'm the one who gave him his acceptance message!'_ is what he wanted to say, but instead he turned to walk back into the living room, "You might not want to know if you got in, but I do!"

"What!? You're gonna open it without me?!" She exclaimed before getting up and following after him, "You can't just open my mail!"

"It's my mailbox." he retorted slyly as he sat down on the couch in the living room and ripped open the envelope. He placed the small device that had been in the envelope onto the table.

The face of All Might appeared out of the device, causing Sonni to jump back a little.

"BOOYAH! I am here! As a projection now!"

"WHAT!? I knew I hadn't made that up! I knew I saw All Might that day at the exams! WHAT'S HE DOING AT U.A?" Sonni fangirled and she pulled on Toshinori's clothing, "No way! It wasn't a concussed dream after all!"

"You are looking at the newest U.A. faculty member!"

Sonni pumped a fist into the air, "Hell YEAH!" she instantly covered her mouth with regret, "Oops. Excuse me, but he would make such a great teacher!" she regained her enthusiasm, "I can't believe this Toshi, I'm gonna explode!" she was practically tearing up from the excitement.

"You passed the written test, young Perez," the All Might projection explained, "but you were slightly below average when it came to the points earned from the mechanical villains with a score of 31," All Might apologized to her.

"Yep." Sonni's excitement immediately dissipated from her, "There goes my mood." She began to get up and walk back to her room but Toshinori grabbed her and sat her back down.

The projection continued, "but there were other factors: RESCUE POINTS!"

"For putting yourself in the line of fire for the young student, Katsuki Bakugou, you were granted the addition of 38 rescue points! Well done!" All Might gave her a thumbs up as Sonni's jaw dropped while All Might finished, "U.A. is all about training young heroes who would risk their lives for the greater good, so welcome, Sonreí Pérez. Your mother would be proud of you. I seem much of her within you." he finished before the projection faded.

Sonni began to tear up before throwing herself into Toshinoris chest and letting a few tears drop, "Rescue points? Maybe Izuku made it after all! I'm so proud of him!"

Toshinori eyes widened, "_You_ made it in too Sonni. I'm proud of _you_." He pulled her from his chest, "Let's celebrate tonight. You, me and Tsukauchi if he can," He paused, "and….the Midoriya boy can even come along too," He said the last part half-heartedly. He prayed that the young boy would compose himself and keep their secret.

* * *

"Hey! Izuku?" Sonni smiled excitedly into the phone.

"S-Sonni?" the boy stammered on the other end. He still couldn't get used to a girl talking on the phone with him even after months of being friends with her. With the soft vibrations that came in through the speaker, it was practically like she was whispering into his ear.

"Ahem!" Sonni expectantly cleared her throat.

Izuku had to fight back a yelp as every muscle in his body stiffened. Oh, crap had he been talking out loud again?!

"So…. are you gonna tell me about your letter from U.A. or not!?" Sonni laughed on the other ended, allowing Izuku to relax his tense muscles and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh that! Yeah, I can't believe I made it!" he anxiously laughed. Honestly, the boy was still waiting to wake up from this dream that his life had become recently.

"Well, I believe it! I knew you could do it! Hell Yeah!" Sonni screamed on the other line, causing Izuku to pull his phone away from his ear slightly. Even though his ear now ached, he couldn't help the smile that was about to split his face.

"So, I guess that means you got accepted too!"

Sonni laughed, "Yeah, I know that you were planning on having all of the U.A. fun without me. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"No Sonni, this is great. This is really great," Izuku's large smile faded into a smaller, more heartfelt one as he thought about his friendship with Sonni over the past few months. The day that he met her it was such a defining moment in his life. The day that all of his hopes and dreams crashed down on top of him, she held her flickering light up and helped guide him from suffocation.

It felt surreal how she once again popped back into his life at yet another turning point—the day All Might passed One for All to him, and ever since then she had unknowingly been a beacon. She was the first person, rather embarrassingly, that he could look forward to talking to everyday besides his mother. All Might hadn't even reached out to him since the entrance exam if you exclude the acceptance speech he gave through the mail.

But he could always count on Sonni being there for him. She was his best friend. She was—

"You're amazing." Izuku didn't realize the quiet words that had spilled out of his mouth until they splattered on the floor in front of him, laying disturbingly for the entire world to see.

On the other end Sonni felt her cheeks become hot as silence engulfed the two teens. Sonni looked up at a nearby mirror in her room and noticed that her face was softly radiating a golden light—an embarrassing nervous habit. She sharply pulled the phone away from her mouth for a moments and gave a soft whine of annoyance at the sight of herself in the reflection.

Izuku heard Sonni's cry and, thinking that it was directed towards him, immediately began apologizing, "Amazing! L-Like noodles are amazing! A-A-and cats are amazing. Oh and baths! Baths are really amazing! We should try the new bathhouse downtown. NO, NOT WE! I mean You. And Me. Separately," he began to painfully laugh, "N-not that I don't want to hang out with you! We could do something else if you wanted. You could ask Toshinori-san if we could go to the apple festival in the next town over next weekend, or any other time I guess it doesn't particularly have to be next weekend… IF YOU WANT that is! Good ol Toshinori Yagi. Hey, how is he anyway?" his words squeaked out like a deflating balloon as he finished his outburst.

"...Good," the words came out in a questioning tone. Sonni was sure that he just said all of that in one breath, "He wants you to come to dinner with us later tonight to celebrate our acceptance." Sonni furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Oh. Really? Huh. I haven't seen him in a while," Izuku's eyes became extremely wide at the realization of what he just said, "I hardly see him at all actually! Only when I am with you!" he frantically lied.

"So, you'll go then?" Sonni tried to fish a direct answer out of the panicky boy.

Izuku gave a sigh of relief. I had seemed as if his little slip up had gone unnoticed by Sonni, "Yes, of course." He breathed.

"Okay Cool!" The phones light static was the only thing at that moment that kept the air from being silent between the two friends, "Hey, Izuku…how did you know his full name? Toshinori's?"

The Boy's face immediately was drained of color, "You told me!" God, he hoped that she had told him.

"No, I didn't." Sonni shook her head even though he couldn't see it.

The cell phone slipped out of Izuku's hand and flailed around as he failed to catch it midair. He quickly picked it up off the ground and tried to dig himself out of the hole that he was in, "Everyone knows Toshinori Yagi! You said he worked closely with famous pros, right?"

Sonni blinked in surprise. She never realized that Toshinori was famous. Matter of fact, the thought had never occurred to her to look him up or anything. Worse yet, she realized that she didn't know much about his job working with pros at all.

She gave an embarrassed laugh through the phone, "Sorry, I guess you're right! Okay well we will swing by your house before we go to the restaurant at around seven, okay?"

"Okay! Well. Bye!" Izuku frantically hung up the phone before his big mouth could get him into any more trouble, "That was too close. All Might is going to kill me."

Meanwhile Sonni, stared puzzled at her phone for a few short moments and tried to soak in everything that had just happened. She could shrug most of the conversation away but there was still one thing that was bothering her.

The girl pulled her laptop out from under her bed and efficiently clicked to a search engine.

"Toshinori Yagi Japan." She mouthed to herself as she typed the name into the search bar. She reluctantly hovered her finger over click. Something in the back of her mind was telling her not to do this. The girl sighed before covering her eyes and forcefully smashing click.

Sonni dramatically uncovered her eyes and slowly pried open one lid to peek at the results:

**About 415,000 results (0.44 seconds)**

"What?!" the girl exclaimed as she scrolled down the first page. There had to be dozens upon dozens of different Toshinori's in Japan and all of them that she could find so far were complete strangers to her. She groans as she slumped on the bed behind her, "This is going to take forever to find him! If he is so famous, shouldn't he be like the first result?!"

About two hours later Toshinori came halfway into her room after giving her door a knock. Sonni sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap.

"Hey, are you going to get ready to go?" Toshinori questioned, "We only have about an hour before we are leaving you know."

She looked down at her clothes. They were pajamas but they could pass as casual wear if you didn't think about it too much, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Don't tell me you're wearing pajamas!" The man fully stepped into her room now.

"We are practically wearing the same thing!" She motioned towards his baggy pants and loose t- shirt, "Who are you the fashion police?" Sonni laughed.

Tsukauchi popped his head in the door frame behind Toshinori, "No, but I _am_ the real police and it would be criminal to wear pajamas to where we are going."

"Tsukauchi!" Sonni exclaimed as she jumped up from her bed and ran to give him a hug. Tohsinori couldn't help but catch her contagious smile as he watched the scene in front of him.

"We are going to DeBrine's aren't we?" Sonni's mouth began to water even at the thought. This cheesecake house might not have the best dinner item's but their deserts were God sent.

As soon as Tsukauchi nodded his head Sonni ran to her closet to pick out some socially acceptable clothes. Comfort and idleness be damned. Societal expectations would not hold her back from her sweets.

* * *

The first day of high school came fast.

Izuku and Sonreí were walking down the road on their way to school. They had decided to walk together for their first day.

Sonni couldn't help but smile the entire walk there, "Oh man dude! I'm so excited! Can you believe that All Might is going to be a teacher here! It's like a dream!" Sonni exclaimed.

Izuku scratched his head as guilt itched in the back of his mind. The boy suddenly remembered that Kacchan had also been accepted into U.A. and sighed, "Hopefully we will be in a class with nice people."

The two friends had luckily both been assigned to class 1-A.

Sonni suddenly became very worried as they entered the building, "Hopefully Bakugou won't be in our class." She sill remembered what he had said to her during the entrance exam. It bothered her how he hated her so much when she hadn't done anything to him. She knew that he had the capacity to be a decent human. He typically was indifferent to most people even if he snapped a few times. He even had friends (if you could call his groupies that), so she just wasn't sure why, when it came to her and Izuku, he was completely furious with simply their existence.

"Yeah. Maybe we are in different classes," Izuku and her hoped, "Maybe everyone in here is nice."

The pair made it to a giant door labeled "1-A."

"Man, this thing is huge! Are there Giants here?" Izuku's jaw dropped, before he warily pressed against the door.

As soon as the door opened the two friends were met with yelling.

"Take your feet off of the desk now! It's the first day and your already disrespecting the school's property!"

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?" Katsuki's familiar voice yelled.

The two friends nervously watched as Katsuki and tall boy with glasses argued with each other. Sonni immediately remembered the tall boy in glasses!

_'Hey! isn't that the jerk who embarrassed Izuku in front of all of those prospective students?_' she grimaced. If these two jerks were the type of people admitted into the hero course she was beginning to doubt the integrity of U.A..

Izuku deflated as Sonni put her face in her palm, "So much for hoping. I really should have known with _my_ dumb luck."

The boy with glasses changed his approach, "Let's start over," he began, "My name is Tenya Iida, from Somei Academy."

"Somei huh? You must think you're better than me! I'll have a great time tearing you a new one!" Katsuki threatened.

'_What's up with Bakugou and tearing people new ones. A new what!? Like can't he come up with anything better?'_ Sonni thought to herself. She was admittedly frustrated that she would be stuck with 'Cock'ugou for the entire school year.

Iida jumped back, "You would threaten a classmate?!"

_'Yes he would.'_ Sonni sighed. She had seen this movie dozens of times over the past few months and already knew how it would end.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" Iida finished.

Katsuki scoffed and looked away, finally recognizing Izuku's and Sonni's presence.

Sonni reservedly waved, prompting a growl to come from Katsuki. Sonni immediately retracted her hand and began looking around for somewhere to sit as she sighed.

Iida looked at the pair next, "It's him. Good morning my name is Tenya Iida." he suddenly marched over to the pair.

"Hi, I'm Sonni." She gave halfhearted smile as she dismissed any further advancements to the conversation and B-lined to find a desk. Her heart began to race as she noticed eyes on her during her search.

She noticed that there were not two open desks so she wouldn't be able to sit next to Izuku today. She prayed that this was not going to be one of those situations where the teacher came in and said something like, 'I hope you like where your sitting because it's gonna be your assigned seat for the rest of the year!'

A frown fell onto her face simply from the thought. She looked back at her friend and saw that he was talking to Iida and the girl who had saved him from falling the day of the practical exam. He was practically drooling at the sight of her.

_'I'm a freaking girl too.'_ She didn't even contemplate about where the hell that thought came from before looking down at herself. She was wearing the boy's uniform. She hated how the skirts of girl uniforms made her chicken legs stand out.

'_Oh well,'_ she thought, _'It's whatever. One day of sitting next to someone else won't hurt.'_

There was an open seat next to Katsuki, another one behind a boy with red hair, and one more next to a boy with purple hair. She scrunched up her face, _'Actually I don't know if that purple stuff is hair. A … hat maybe?'_ she thought as she walked over to him. She had decided to take the seat next to him.

She saw the boy's mouth begin to water as she walked closer to him. His eyes looked at her hungrily as if she were a walking piece of prime rib. Her face fell in disgust faster than a blink of an eye.

_'Nope!_' she thought to herself as she turned on her heel and took the seat behind the red-haired boy instead.

"If you came here to make friends, I suggest you leave now." Sonni heard a gruff voice speak out. The girl looked to the ground by the classroom entrance and noticed a man in a yellow sleeping bag laying on the floor. He pulled out a pouch of apple sauce and sipped on it.

_'What the hell...'_ she mouthed to herself as Izuku screamed,

"WhAT iS tHaT tHInG?" he exclaimed as his voice cracked.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course." The man in the bag stood up and unzipped himself, "It took 8 seconds for you all to shut up. That won't do here. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that." He kicked the sleeping bag away and sighed, "Hello I'm Shota Aizawa and I am your teacher."

Sonni's eyes widened, _'He's so… different?_' She cocked her head to the side. She had never had a teacher be so interesting.

"Put these on and head outside," He indifferently threw a heap of training uniforms in the classroom. A uniform smacked her dead in the face.

* * *

They were having a quirk assessment on the first day of school.

Many students in the class were not very excited about missing the new student orientation. Sonni however, was elated, _'Who wants to sit through three hours of lectures?'_ She beamed happiness, _'It's official: Mr. Aizawa rocks!'_ the aforementioned began to speak,

"We won't waste our time on pointless ceremonies. You've been restricted from using your quirks up until now. Our world wants us to believe that everyone is equal and they stunted the strongest from excelling," he threw a softball in the air and caught it again, "Now is the opportunity to use your quirks to your advantage." the teacher turned to Katsuki, "How far could you throw a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters, I think." he answered coolly.

_'Of course. I could barely make it to fourty. Great.'_ Sonni thought to herself. The words Katsuki said to her on the day of the entrance exams replayed in her mind,

_'Did you come over here to show off? Huh?! You think your better than me?!'_

Those words confused her so much. On what planet could she ever compare herself to Bakugou? It was easier to compare apples and oranges honestly. They were in two completely different leagues when it came to using their quirks, yet for some reason he thought that she was trying to belittle him? Is that why he hated her? Aizawa continued regardless of Sonni's thoughts,

"This school is not tethered to the traditions of most others. Which means I can run my classroom as I like. Use your quirk this time." Aizawa demanded as he threw the ball to Katsuki, causing all of the students to raise their eyebrows and drop their jaws, "C'mon. You're wasting our time."

Katsuki simply shrugged, "You asked for it." he retorted before winding his arm back and sending the ball flying with a bout of explosive energy, "DIE!" he schreeched.

Sonni was too worried about how she would fare in these tests to wonder about Bakugou's psychotic nature. She frowned as she saw the distance measure, 'about 700 meters.' Sonni began to highly doubt herself.

"I wanna go that looks like fun!" girl with bubblegum pink skin exclaimed.

"That's what I'm talking about! Finally, we can use our quirks in school!" A boy with large cylinder elbows exclaimed, causing the red-haired boy that Sonni sat behind to hearty laugh in agreement.

"So, this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa retorted seriously. It sure didn't sound like he was asking a question, "You have three years to become heroes and you think it's going to be all fun and playtime?" he smiled, "Idiots."

_'Okay.. a little less fun.'_ Sonni cried internally.

Aizawa continued, "Today you engage in 8 physical test to engage your potential, whoever comes in last will be expelled immediately."

She looked at Izuku and widened her eyes, signaling that she was stressing the heck out. She could only imagine how he felt. Being quirkless there was no way he could keep up in this if he didn't give in over 100 percent.

He looked at her as well and gulped.

"It's the first day!" The rosy cheeked girl whom Izuku befriended spoke up, "that's not fair!"

Aizawa seemed to snap, "Oh and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains, or tragedies that wipe out entire cities? No."

Sonni looked over to her friend and felt guilt. She was terrified to speak up but decided to man up, for Izuku's sake, "You're trying gage our potential right? Being a hero is more about physical strength... Sir." She looked at his reaction and noticed that he hadn't snapped on her yet, so she further explained herself with a nervous smile, "I don't mean any disrespect… sorry."

"You're just like your mother. Always quick to see the best in people but never diligent enough to find their shortcomings." he stated causing Sonni's eyes to widen. That's was the first she had ever heard of that side of her mother. Thoughts she had not had in a long time festered her mind as Aizawa blatantly continued, "It's a hero's job to combat unfairness. You're going to have to push yourself to the brink. Show me it's no mistake you're here. Let the games begin." is all he said with a dead expression.

He didn't acknowledge anything she had as they began the first test: the 50-meter sprint.

Sonni Immediately shook any thoughts that she had in her ahead and tried to focus on the task at hand. It was too much to unpack anyway.

She was one of the lasts to complete the sprint.

_'Okay.'_ she thought to herself, _'You're not good enough at flying to stay balanced within these lines or shoot yourself across in a straight line. Maybe if you send energy to your legs you can push off of them a little bit better. Go team!'_ Sonni cheered herself on with determination in her eyes.

Tenya Iida, who had engines in his calves, had the fastest time so far with about 3 seconds.

Sonni placed herself at the start of the track and positioned her body to give her maximum take off speed. She looked down at her feet to place them right by the white start line but when she looked up she made fleeting eye contact with Bakugous blazing red eyes. The boy simply scoffed at her as he turned away seemingly uninterested in her test. Suddenly, his words popped into her mind again,

_'You think your better than me?!'_

These words rang in her head. Why would he say something like that? Of course she wanted to be better than him, but she was far from that. He was on an entirely different level from her. He was great. She could admit that much.

Okay, new goal in mind—3 seconds was a stretch anyway. She just needed to get under 4.1 seconds. She just needed to beat Katsuki Bakugou.

As soon and Sonni was signaled to go, she released more energy in her legs than she ever had before. The first two steps felt like she was running so fast that she wasn't even touching the ground. The third step was fine as well but on her fourth step her foot came up from under her as she misjudged the step length. Sonni felt her world move in slow motion as she began to tumble ahead of her before finally skidding on her face across the finish line.

a series of 'oooooooh's and 'dammnn's were heard.

"4 seconds!"

Sonni almost teared up as she saw everyone looking at her. She decided to smile to make the situation less awkward as she picked herself up from the ground. However, she's sure the supposed smile came out as more of a pained grimace, "I'm alright! I guess I like should have just like flown across huh?" she laughed nervously, _'Why didn't I do that? Damn, I don't freaking think do I!? At least not about what matters anyway!'_

"6.2 seconds!" She heard before a hand was placed on her shoulders.

Sonni sighed and turned around expecting to see Izuku comforting her. Instead she was met by a pair of bright, crimson eyes. It was the boy who sat in front of her. Her eyebrows involuntarily lifted in surprise as he spoke up.

"Hey. You took that fall like a man! Nice!" he gave her a thumbs up.

Slightly offended, Sonni looked away, "Thanks, dude, but I-I'm a girl." She reassured him.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a habit that they shared she noticed, as he began speaking again, "I know that," he smiled at her, "It's just something I say sometimes I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea. My name is Eijiro Kirishima!"

Sonni distractedly introduced herself, "Sonreí Perez." She looked to Izuku sadly. He was standing with Iida and that new girl he met this morning, "nice to meet you…" she finished before forcing a smile back at the cheerful boy.

_'Did Izuku not see me eat shit just now?'_ Sonni thought to herself, _'He didn't even bother checking on me._' Sonni didn't know if she was overreacting but had heard about these stories before and she didn't want to lose her best friend in high school. Let alone on the first day!

"So you can fly?!" Kirishima smile as he talked, flashing his sharp teeth.

"I am working on it," she gave him a slight smile, "I turn energy into light beams," she explained as she formed a pathetic ball of golden light in the middle of her palm to demonstrate.

"Woah! That's awesome dude! That's a perfect flashy quirk for a top hero."

The boy with the cylindrical elbows walked over and spoke up next, "Hey that's kind of like Aoyama's quirk, but cooler!"

A flamboyant sneeze was heard from the other side of the field.

Sonni smiled at the two boys and she nervously shifted her weight, "Thanks, man."

Kirishima stayed with her like a lost dog for the rest of the tests. Sonni had no idea why he had taken a liking to her. Maybe her… Manliness? Whatever that means.

The more they interacted, however, the more that she began to understand his admiration of manliness, and even return the feelings. His quirk, the ability to harden, wasn't exactly the most useful for the majority of these test but his natural athleticism (or "manliness" as he liked to call it) was keeping him in a decent position in these tests. It was almost no surprise at all to learn that he had actually placed second overall in the entrance practical exam. The boy was amazing.

Sonni thought herself to be doing decent as well. She increased the energy in her hand to literally crush the strength gage, causing Kirishima to explode about how "wicked awesome" she was. Sonni laughed it off, but she her intention was not to obliterate the machine at all, just to give her a slight power boost. She still had a long way to having full control of her quirk.

She decided not to use her energy in the side-stepping challenge in fear of a repeat of the 50 meter failure, but energy usage seemed helpful in the long jump as she simply rocketed her to the other side.

Her lanky body was never really great with flexibility, so she didn't necessarily rock those two tests. Her sit-ups were less than great. This was mostly because ever since she had begun living with Toshinori, he had cooked her a large breakfast most mornings leaving her with a very full, very vulnerable stomach. The dude woke up ungodly early for some reason.

The long-distance run was terrible. For someone who could manipulate energy, she sucked at keeping hers up.

Bakugou was rocking these tests like it was nothing. He was so well-rounded that it made Sonni want to cry. Sonni concluded that Kirishima would probably appreciate his 'manliness' as well.

The final test was now upon the teenagers: the softball throw.

Sonni opted to go last as her nerves were getting the best of her. Kirishima did decent as he used his arm as a bat to send the ball flying a few hundred meters. Bakugou had once again used explosions to send the ball flying and got a similar score to his test run from earlier.

Izuku went before her.

"If Midoriya does not shape up. He will be the one going hope." Iida spoke up.

Sonni's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't been paying much attention to his scores after the 50 meter fai- I mean run.

"Of course he is going home!" Bakugou screamed at Iida, "He's a quirkless loser."

Sonni flinched and looked at Izuku sadly before clenching her fists. She was about to tell Bakugou to shut up when Iida suddenly disputed Bakugou's statement.

"No. His quirk is immensely powerful. You should have seen him during the entrance exam."

Both Sonni and Bakugou froze.

_'What the heck is he talking about? Are we thinking of the same boy?'_ the young girl thought to herself.

Izuku wound the ball up and his arm started to glow slightly as she saw the veins in his body illuminate. Sonni looked to her own hands. This looked a little like her own quirk. She looked back up and saw her friend sling his arm forward violently just to have the ball fly only a few meters ahead of him.

Her jaw just about fell to the ground and Kirishima leaned in to whisper to her.

"Well that was anticlimactic." he said quietly.

She saw her teacher angrily lecture her best friend and wondered what he was saying. She clenched her fists as she watched Izuku's face look gradually more fearful and hopeless. She clenched them even harder once she saw her teacher snatch him with his scarf and pull him close to continue what Sonni assumed to be hostile words.

Kirishima noticed that Sonni was becoming very tense.

"Woah dude.. you good?" he asked.

Izuku had finally been released by their teacher who was letting him re-throw the ball. He walked back to the circle he was to throw from with a slightly disheartened look on his face.

Sonni remembered that just like her top two heroes, a smile could make any situation better. Sonni slowly forced herself to wear that smile she had practiced so many times in the mirror. Once the smile was fully on her face, she yelled to Izuku.

"Izuku! Use your head! Think about what I told you! Even if you're at a physical disadvantage your potential is infinite! You got this, dude!"

Izuku nodded at her with an ignited fire in his eyes. He wound back his arm before flinging it forward with just as much force as before. This time, Sonni noticed just his finger illuminate right before the ball ripped through the air.

"Whatthehell?!" Sonni squeaked,_ 'that ball went even further than Bakugou's'_ she thought as she looked at the mentioned blonde hot head, who was fuming. He was probably just as shocked as she was, if not more.

"Yay! he's finally showing us his true power!" the girl that Izuku talked to cheered.

"It looks like he has a broken finger. His quirk sure is odd." Iida added.

Sonni believed in Izuku, but this was a little more than she expected if she was being completely honest with herself. The girl simply laughed in amazement as she looked back at her friend and smiled at him brightly and gave him a peace sign- or a 'v' for victory.

He was about to give her one back as well before his new girl friend came up and hugged him. She looked embarrassed like she didn't realize what she was doing before she already did it.

Sonni slightly smiled to herself. It was okay that he made new friends. She would still always have his back and she knew that he would have hers at the end of the day.

This sweet realization came to an abrupt and bitter end when the fuming Bakugou finally exploded.

"HEY! Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!" He exclaimed as he charged, full force, toward a screaming Izuku.

Aizawa stopped the would-be assailant with his scarf before he could reach Izuku, "Stand down. You won't get through my scarf and its made of carbon fiber and metal alloy, and I have stopped your quirk. You're wasting my time now."

Kirishima looked bewildered, "Is it just me or are his eyes glowing?"

"No," Sonni gulped, "They are definitely glowing red."

"Like Satan." A blonde boy with a lightning strike in his hair added.

The three of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whoever is next can go." Aizawa ordered before releasing the blonde-haired devil.

Sonni spoke up, "Looks like it's my turn now."

She cracked her knuckles and walked up to the circle, _'Alright. C'mon Sonni. Plus Ultra. You mad it into U.A. You can do this.'_

Sonni looked at the softball in her hand and then at Katsuki. She was now about to complete the soft ball throw that he had gotten over 700 meters on earlier.

'_This is the last test. If he did it perfectly, then I have to do even better than that.'_ she thought to herself as she gripped the ball. Her ability to effectively send substantial energy to any specific section of her body was still lacking, but she was getting desperate. Sonni charged her arm with energy as she wound her left side backwards. As soon as she threw her arm forward, she immediately regretted her throw. She felt her forearm move down with too much force.

Her elbow had too much power as her forearm was thrust forward, sending the ball straight into the ground. The class simultaneously yelled in surprise as a decent size crater formed in the ground about 400 meters away from them.

The entire class froze and deflated with second hand embarrassment as Sonni sighed, dropping her shoulders in disappointment, "Aww man.." she felt like crying.

"Go Sonni! That's still good!" She heard Kirishima cheer. She simply sadly sighed in response.

Aizawa's sigh overlapped with hers as he sighed in annoyance. He showed the distance reader to the young girl.

"600 meters!?" Sonni pumped her fist into the air and jumped as everyone stood in shocked silence.

A tall girl with black hair and serious eyes broke the silence, "Imagine if the ball hadn't been interrupted by the ground how far it would have gone. She may have had the highest score in the class for this test."

Sonni continued celebrating.

The boy with a lightning bolt in his hair spoke up, "Good thing she was the last one to go." he said as he looked down the deep crater.

* * *

**Hey friends.**

**If you have made it this far, thank you so much! **

**I will be trying to upload pictures of Sonni to my Tumblr within the next day or two! By the time I post the next chapter next week I will for sure have it up and running! We always have a good time on Tumblr, so if you have any story prompts you would like to submit for me to write I can try that too! Fanfics or not!**

**If you're interested I will put a link in my bio this week, so look out for that!:) (UPDATE: ITS UP)**

**_SupMyDudez_\- It's probably for the best that you never read the original honestly! I strive to grow better with every sentence that I write but sometimes that means abandoning stories that you outgrow. I loved Sonni too much to throw her away- hence this revamp. Thanks for taking time our of your day to help make me a better writer!**

**_Guest-_ Deku is a lovable mess! He is my favorite canonical character to write for for sure!**

**Remember, I always welcome constructive and positive ****reviews!**


End file.
